A Clash of Worlds
by Kasai Seishin
Summary: See what happens in a Nekopara fanfiction when the multiverse is at stake. What will Kasai do when a mysterious traveler arrives in his universe? Find out in reading A Clash of Worlds. (Rated T for mild language and content and shall be an OCxOCxOC, OCxOC, & OCxOC)
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

I wish she could have a better life than this. Pepper, our catgirl, never had an easy life in our household. She was abused by my father and brother, more sexually than physically. We had gotten Pepper last year after my mom died of a six year battle with lung cancer. She didn't even smoke, it was all my dad's fault that she was gone and he doesn't even care. When Pepper got to be a certain age, my dad and brother had changed. I don't know what happened, but whatever it was Pepper was the center of their attention.

Pepper was around my height, which was 5'11", her ears, tail, and hair was a gray color and her hair reached just above her knees. Her eyes were a bright colored red that always showed happiness, at least that's what I see when I'm around. Why don't I, Kasai Seishin, just stop all this from happening and report it? Well it's cause my father had said if I so much as report it...h-he would kill Pepper before they would even get there. I'm afraid for Pepper's life so I don't report it.

As for me I'm 17 years old, about to turn 18 in a month. I had short, brown hair that would usually cover my blue eyes, that Pepper would call dazzling. I cared so much for Pepper that I'd always be the one to talk to her and be there for her. She had always considered me her Master, but my older brother would always get onto her for that and say that he was her Master.

I hated him, Raito Seishin, the most for what he would do to Pepper. My brother, 20 years old and still living with his father and younger brother. He had our dad's dark blonde hair and had my blue eyes that we had gotten from our mother. He was taller than me and bigger, so he was able to kick my ass in a fight. What he would do to Pepper was worse than what my dad did. My father would just slap Pepper across the face if she did something that he thought was bad. My brother didn't hit her, instead he would take her arm, drag her to the bathroom, and take a razor blade and cut her arm. So now she wears long-sleeved dresses to cover her marks.

Even worse he would touch her almost everyday, whether it was a slap on the butt or a grab for her small breasts, it would always enrage me because he knows I hated it when he did that. Whenever Raito comes into the room Pepper is in, she would always go from being happy to being fearful, so I figured he does more than just touch her.

I just wish that all of this would end. But luckily next month it will, cause I'll be moving out and I'm taking Pepper with me. No one knows this, not even Pepper, I can't let her know just yet. She knows I'm moving, but not about taking her with me. She's so afraid when I'm not at home. I try to take her with me whenever I can, but my dad always stops me from doing so.

"Kasai! Get down here!" I heard my father yell. I have to go, I'm not sure what's going on now, but as soon as I get down there I'll find out.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think of this? It's a bit short, but as we progress this story will get much longer I promise. Let me know in a review what you think of this.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

I walked down the staircase to reach our living room. We lived in a two-story apartment complex on the far side of town. We practically lived 30 minutes from the neighborhood market. As soon as I got down there a lamp was thrown straight over my head and smashed into the stairs behind me. My brother was the one that threw it, but it wasn't aimed for me. A gray-haired catgirl then ran behind me in terror. It was Pepper that Raito was aiming for. Apparently she had dodged the lamp and then it had almost hit me.

"Damn it, I missed." Raito said. His dark blonde hair cascaded down his face and covered his eyes, showing why he had missed. He wore a red t-shirt that had a dark red stain in the middle with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath and blue jeans that were too long that covered up his bare feet.

"Raito! What are you doing?!" I shouted at him as I stood in front of Pepper for protection. Pepper was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with red trimmings on the end of the sleeves and a red scarf wrapped around her neck like schoolgirls would wear. She also had on an orange and white plaid skirt that stopped just below her knees, which was held up by a black belt with a gold buckle. Her shoes were long black converse that stopped below her skirt. In her hair was a hair clip with a pink berry and two orange leaves. Pepper looked scared to death as she hid behind me.

"Master...help..." Pepper said to me. This had angered Raito even more.

"He's not your Master!" He yelled as he threw another object. I didn't see what it was, but Raito missed again and it smashed into the wall, breaking it. Pepper jumped from me and ran upstairs. "Oh no you don't." Before Raito could go upstairs I stepped in front of him.

"Just what exactly did she do to deserve your wrath?" I asked him angrily.

With a glare Raito shouted, "She had pissed on me!" This had surprised me, although that would explain the dark red stain on his shirt. I know for a fact that Pepper wouldn't do this on purpose. When I asked him why she did it, Raito responded, "I was watching a horror movie with Pepper lying on top of my stomach and when it got to the most goriest part, she got scared and pissed all over me."

Now it was my turn to shout. "You know she gets scared easily! Why would you watch a horror movie, knowing how scared she gets?!" It was this statement that my father had intervened in.

"Kasai, you know that your brother always makes mistakes this just happens to be one of them." My father said. He sat in his cushioned chair that was next to the front door. He wore a black flannel shirt with a gray undershirt and green pants that rolled up at the end. "I called you down here so you could fix his mistake."

I looked at him with a bewildered face. "How am I supposed to fix this? The mistake has already happened and this is his fault." I said while pointing at my brother. "I can't just fix everything he does. He needs to learn how to take responsibility for his own actions. He shouldn't have been watching a horror movie with Pepper with him."

"She didn't have to watch it. I just said watch this with me." Raito said with his arms crossed.

"She had to watch it! If she didn't then you would have punished her." I said to him getting up in his face. "Plus why was she laying on you in the first place, did you ask her to lay on you?" Raito didn't respond. "I'll take that as yes." I said crossing my arms.

"Whatever dingus, I'm leaving." He then put on his shoes and walked to the door. "I'm going to the bar."

"Hey dumbass," I said to Raito getting his attention, "You forgot your wallet." I pointed at the table to where his leather wallet sat. Raito walked over to the table, grabbed the wallet, and left the house, slamming the door. "I swear he gets more pissed off every day."

I then heard my dad get up from his chair and walk towards me. He then stood behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. "Son..." I turned around and before I could answer him he slapped my face as hard as he could. I was used to these kinds of hits, luckily it wasn't a fist. I can't take punches. "Don't ever talk back to me again." He said to me in a stern voice as I regained my composure.

"All right father, I won't do it again." I said to him in a calm voice. He grunted at me and went back to his chair. As soon as he sat down he took a drink of his beer that was sitting on the ground before and instantly fell asleep. As soon as that happened I went upstairs to my room.

Just as I thought my door was shut and I heard crying coming from the inside. I knocked on the door and said in a concerned tone, "Pepper, are you all right?" As soon as I finished saying that, the door instantly flung open and Pepper hugged me as tightly as possible.

"I-I-I didn't mean to." She said still crying. "I had to use the bathroom before the scary part came up and I was afraid of telling him that I needed to go." She cried so much that her tears began to soak my own shirt.

"Come on, let's go in." I said to Pepper as we walked into my room and closed the door. My room wasn't much, just a twin-sized bed, a desk next to the bed with a computer on it, and pictures of me, my mom, brother, and dad when we were younger. I had missed those old days. The only other picture I had was a picture of me and Pepper when we first got her. We sat down on my bed as Pepper continued to cry in my chest. "Don't worry Pepper I'm here for you."

"M-Master..." She said hesitantly as if Raito would show up and get mad at her again. "Am I ever going to see you again after you leave?" She looked up at me from my chest with tears still in her eyes.

"Don't worry Pepper," I said to her with a smile, "You'll see me more often than you think."

She smiled brightly as she spoke. "Does that mean that Master will spend even more time with me?" I nodded as I petted her head, making her purr. "Nya, Master always knows how to make me feel better." I wiped away her tears as she snuggled up against my chest. My phone that was in my pocket at the time began to ring.

"Hold on Pepper I need to take this." I said having her sit up on the bed. This phone call was about to change my life as I know it.

* * *

 **Hey you guys, Kasai Seishin here. I noticed that this Fanfiction hasn't been getting any reviews, but I guess since the prologue was so short, it wouldn't have gotten much. I do, however, need those three OCs by the next chapter, so I hope you guys could show me wha kind of characters you'd like to see in this fanfic. This is Kasai Seishin signing out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**How's it going viewers, Kasai Seishin here with another chapter of Nekopara: A Peppered Life. Now before we get started I wanted to ask you guys something. What do you guys think of the title? I'm wanting to change it, but have no clue what to put it as. This story is going to be an adventure story and I want to give it a better title. So if any of you, whether you have an account or not, have a title you want me to change it as or you want me to keep it the same, let me know in a review.**

 **Another announcement, I might not be able to put out a chapter every week you guys. I lost my internet so it'll be awhile before I'm able to post another chapter. But it might change I don't know yet.**

 **One more thing, this chapter will be taken from the point of view from one of the new OCs, the female to be exact. You will be seeing all three OCs in this chapter. Speaking of which I would like to thank XxLuna-chanxXx who gave me the catgirl OC. I've wanted to get started on this chapter as soon as possible and I couldn't have done it without you. With that being said, let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

 _ **One hour before phone call**_

I sat at my computer desk typing on my blog about the reason why we need catgirls. My uneven, dark blue hair kept getting in my way as I typed, frustrating me. As the last straw I took out two ponytail holders and put my hair back into my signature pigtail look. Now only my bangs were above my light blue eyes and I was finally satisfied.

Sunday was always a quiet day in my household. Mostly cause my family was always lazy on this day. Somewhat of me, I was still wearing what I wore to bed last night and it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon; a yellow shirt, blue shorts, and white socks. Today was my day off from work with Kasai at the coffee house in town and I felt like having a lazy day.

I've known Kasai since we were six years old. We met eleven years ago at the school playground when a bully had pushed me off the slide. Kasai helped me up from the ground and get back at the bully. After that we became best friends.

My name is Shi **(A/N: Pronounced like "She")** Ruto, Kasai's best friend and advisor. Without me, he would have been a wreckless teenager when he grew up. When we were both 15 he and I started a blog about almost everything we could think of. Kasai had stopped writing with me after his mother died. It still gives him a hard time when anyone talks about it. He doesn't show it, but I've known him long enough to know when he is hurting.

I got up from my chair and stretched my arms out. Typing really took it out of me. After I uploaded my work to my site I left my room and headed for the kitchen. When I stepped into the living room I saw my thirteen-year-old sister, Anzu, sitting on the couch watching a Dragon Ball Z episode. She was nuts about that anime just like Kasai was.

My sister looked exactly like me except for two details, her eyes were a bright green and she kept her hair in a ponytail instead. Anzu looked away from the screen as I walked passed her.

"Hey Shi, whatcha doing?" She asked me with her voice filled curiosity like always.

"I'm just getting something to eat Anzu." I answered as I entered the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed an apple sitting in a bowl on the shelf. "An apple a day keeps the doctor away." I said before I bit into the apple.

My sister looked at me with a bewildered look and said, "Do you always talk to yourself?"

I looked at her and walked toward her. "Only if I need to dear baby sister." I said as I ruffled up her hair. She pushed my hand away and returned her attention to the Dragon Ball Z episode. _'I'll never understand this show.'_ I thought to myself as a person in orange and blue exclaimed, "Kamehameha!"

I bit into my apple once more as my mom walked her way into the living room and sat down next to my sister. My mom shared the same trait me and my sister had and that was the dark blue hair, but she had my sister's eyes.

I left the room with the apple in hand as my mother said to me, "Hey Shi, could you do me a favor?" I stopped walking and turned to her with a nod. "Could you go to the store and buy some groceries?"

"Yeah, no problem mom." She then handed me a list of groceries and went to my room to change. I changed into a white long-sleeved buttoned up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, I placed a yellow scarf around my neck, and a blue skirt that stopped above my knees. I slipped my shoes on and went out the door to my car.

 _ **45 minutes before phone call**_

I drove out of my neighborhood in my white GT500 mustang. I drove down to the market and pulled into the parking lot. After parking my car, I went inside to be greeted by a catgirl with red hair, tail, and ears. On her neck there was a silver bell, indicating that she was allowed to work here.

"Welcome to Yami's Groceries, please feel free to buy and come back anytime." The catgirl said in a cheerful tune. I nodded and walked into the store.

Taking a look at the list I realized how big it was. We needed at least 50 items. How did my mom fit all this on one small sheet of paper? This was going to take longer than I thought.

 _ **15 minutes before phone call**_

I had finally finished getting everything I needed, except for one thing that I could only get from a certain bakery store, a three layered cake with chocolate frosting and chocolate chips. Mmm, chocolate! Kasai and I loved that stuff. The cake was for Kasai's birthday that was coming up in a month. It was better to get his cake now, than to forget it the day his birthday comes.

After putting all the groceries into my car, I drove to the new bakery that opened up a few weeks ago called Neko Paradise. Originally it was called something else, but apparently the owner changed it to Neko Paradise because all their workers were catgirls. I've always wanted to go there, but I just never had the time.

 _ **5 minutes before phone call**_

I pulled my car outside the bakery and began to admire how beautiful it was. On the outside it looked like the opening to a small café, but through the window I could see that inside was full of people eating cakes, bread, pies, you name it. I got out of my car and went inside only to be greeted by two catgirls, one with long brown hair in pigtails and the other with long blonde hair with ribbons tied into her hair from the waist up.

At the same time they said, "Welcome to Neko Paradise! I'm Chocola/Vanilla here to give you a menu of our specialties!" They both handed me a menu, which I gladly accepted the one known as Vanilla gave me, only to see that the one named Chocola was pouting and glared at Vanilla. I giggled at the two and walked to the counter. I noticed that there were at least five or six catgirls that worked here each with a bell and a girl named Shigure who wore cat ears, I guess to show the catgirl theme. As I reached the counter I was face-to-face with a catgirl with long black hair that reached passed her back, her eyes were a stunning brown that reminded me of brownies. Her work uniform was black with trims of red and on her name tag it said her name was Kira. But what confused me about this catgirl was that she didn't have a bell. How does a catgirl without a bell have a job here?

"Hello ma'am, welcome to Neko Paradise!" Kira said in a cheerful attitude. "My name is Kira, what can I do for you?" She pulled out a pen and notepad and got ready to take my order.

I didn't want to pry about the bell thing, so I gave her my order instead. "I would like to order a cake. A chocolate triple layered cake with chocolate frosting and chocolate chips."

As Kira wrote it down she said, "That's a lot of chocolate." I sheepishly smiled as she asked, "When do you need this by?"

"I'll need it anytime it's ready." I answered. She asked for a contact number and after I gave it to her I saw a weird blue light come through the window out of the corner of my eye. Apparently nobody else had seen it and that made me confused.

"Thank you for choosing Neko Paradise as your bakery." She said with a smile. But before I turned to walk away I saw her hurry off to the back. She moved very quickly just for a cake, or maybe I wasn't the only one who saw that light.

I went outside to see if the light was still there. But it wasn't and that got me to think that maybe I hallucinated it or something. Then, from the corner of my eye again, I saw it coming from the alley next to the bakery. I went over to the alley to see a small orb of blue light floating in midair.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed. The light began to float upwards and as it did so I ran towards it, but the closer I got the farther it went up. When it reached the top of the two buildings it began to spread outward it what looked like a portal.

Then someone came out of the portal, I knew it was a person because when they stepped out they yelled, "SHHHHHHH********TTTTTT!" It was a boy from what I could tell from the yell. He then hit his back against the bakery's fire escape, fell from that and hit his face against the windowsill of the other building, and landed on a pipe, between the buildings, private parts first. You would not believe how high he screamed. He finally landed back first against the ground and laid there groaning in pain. "The pain…" he said putting his hands between his legs. I looked up to see another thing fall from the portal. It was a sword and it looked like it was going to land on the boy. "Oh come on!" He exclaimed as the butt of the sword hit his head, knocking the boy out.

I ran over to the boy to get a better look at him. He wore a black t-shirt with a white 'J' in the middle of it, blue pants, and white sneakers. His hair was black and short, and from the fall it made his hair look wild. The sword that fell on him lay right next to him. It was a silver longsword, with a gold hilt and purple wrappings around it.

I had no idea what else to do and I was going to call 911, but how was I going to explain this. So I called the only person I knew could help.

 _ **0 minutes before phone call**_

* * *

 **And there they are, Shi, Kira, and the mystery boy. They will all play an important role to this story later on. If anyone knows who the mystery boy is, keep it a secret. But thank you those who gave me the OCs for my story. I really appreciate it. Please leave a review below and tell me how I did on this chapter. Also I wanted to put a theme song to this fanfiction, what do you guys think about** _ **Hollow**_ **by Submersed? And with that out of the way, this is Kasai Seishin signing out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey there viewers Kasai Seishin here coming at you with another chapter to Nekopara: A Peppered Life. Now before we get started I wanted to say that I want to change the title of my story. So if any of you have an idea on what to call this then please don't hesitate to review or PM an idea on a title. I would also like to thank the people for giving me the OCs for my story. I also want to say that if I get anything wrong I do apologize in advance and if I do get anything wrong just call me out on it. With that out of the way, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

 _ **Kasai's POV**_

"M-Master..." She said hesitantly as if Raito would show up and get mad at her again. "Am I ever going to see you again after you leave?" She looked up at me from my chest with tears still in her eyes.

"Don't worry Pepper," I said to her with a smile, "You'll see me more often than you think."

She smiled brightly as she spoke. "Does that mean that Master will spend even more time with me?" I nodded as I petted her head, making her purr. "Nya, Master always knows how to make me feel better." I wiped away her tears as she snuggled up against my chest. My phone that was in my pocket at the time began to ring.

"Hold on Pepper I need to take this." I said having her sit up on the bed. I reached into my back pocket to pull out my phone, which was vibrating like crazy. On the screen it showed a picture of my friend Shi making a peace sign with her hand. I accepted the phone call and put it to my ear. "Hey Shi, what's going on?"

"Kasai I need your help." Shi said frantically. "Something weird and freaky just happened to me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down Shi," I said trying to calm her down, "Just tell me what happened."

"It'll be a little hard to explain over the phone Kasai. I just need you to come here."

"Okay, just where are you?" I asked her.

"I'm in the alley next to that bakery called Neko Paradise." Shi answered quickly.

"All right, I'll be there in twenty minutes at the most." I said hanging up the phone. I looked over at Pepper who had a concerned look on her face. "Listen Pepper I need to go to Shi for a little while."

"What's wrong Master? Why does Shi need you?" Pepper asked climbing over the bed to sit on my lap.

"I don't know Pepper," I said, "And I can't leave you here with my dad, so I guess you're going to have to come with me."

Pepper's face had brightened up like never before. "Really? Master is letting me go with him?" I nodded and she jumped onto my lap and began purring loudly to my amusement. "Nya, Master's letting me go with him!" Her smile had made me smile as well.

"But remember, we have to be quiet." I said while holding a finger up to my lips. "We can't let my dad know you're leaving."

As quietly as possible Pepper said with determination, "I'll do my best."

After quietly going down the stairs, Pepper and I stepped through the living room to see my dad still sitting in his chair sleeping. The beer bottle he had was now lying on the floor with the contents spilling everywhere. I knew that once I'd get back I'd have to clean it. But for now I didn't care. Shi needed me and I needed to get to her. I grabbed the keys to my car, a red BMW, and tiptoed my way past my dad.

Pepper and I went out the front door without him waking up. I slowly closed the front door and went to our driveway and unlocked the car.

* * *

 _ **Shi's POV**_

After Kasai hung up on me, I turned my attention to the unconscious boy. I looked at his face to see how peaceful he seemed. If you asked me, you could say he looked kind of cute, but I have my heart set on someone else at the moment. I sat by myself waiting for Kasai to show up, when all of a sudden the boy sat up quickly as possible. He doesn't stay down for long, does he?

With his eyes closed, he muttered while rubbing his head, "Son of a b*tch! I am never stepping through a portal without knowing what's on the other side again." He looked up expecting to see the portal, but as I looked up as well the portal was gone. Shocking both me and the boy. "Athena you liar! You said it would stay open even if I stepped out!" The boy yelled towards the sky while waving his fist around.

After his ranting I finally had enough courage to talk to him. "Excuse me, but are you all right." The boy had quit his ranting and finally took notice at me.

"Ah son of a…Athena, you said I would land where people weren't at." He said while slapping his forehead and dragging his hand down his face. "I swear this day just keeps getting worse." He sighed as he looked at me. "Well at least I landed at a place with a cute girl."

The remark made me blush immensely and I began to stutter when I spoke. "W-Well t-thank you, but a-are you okay? You kind of fell like two stories."

The boy looked up from where he fell expecting the portal to open back up. "Yeah I'm all right," he said, but then began to groan in pain, "Except from when I hit that pipe. God, say good-bye to the kids." This statement cause me to laugh and regain my composure.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about getting someone pregnant." I said still laughing.

"Yeah I guess that's true." The boy said with a chuckle. "But being 16 and all that probably wouldn't get me much action. Plus I think the girl I got back at home would probably be a little upset by that." After we shared another laugh he asked me, "So what's your name?"

"My name?" I asked dumbfounded. "My name is Shi, Shi Ruto."

"Nice to meet you Shi," He said with a smile, "The name's Hawthorne, James Hawthorne."

"Then it's time for you to go home Mr. Hawthorne." A familiar voice from behind said. An object that looked like a knife flew past my head and embedded itself into James's left arm.

"AHH!" He screamed in pain. I turned around to see a familiar looking catgirl.

* * *

 _ **James's POV**_

My arm was on fire. I've had my arm pierced before but right now it was killing me. I took the knife out of my arm and when I pulled it out it was covered in blood and some weird, green goo. It was then that I realized it was poison.

"Okay who did that?!" I yelled while looking at the assailant. I was shocked to see exactly who…or should I say what hit me. It was a girl with long black hair that reached passed her back, she wore a white jacket with a red skirt and navy colored shoes. But what really surprised me was that the girl had black cat-like ears and a tail. Okay I've seen shadows that turned into dragons, hedgehogs that can travel faster than the speed of sound, and a freshman that's able to turn into a ninja with a mask, but this was flat out ridiculous. "What kind of world did I land into?"

"What do you mean?" The girl named Shi asked.

"What is that?" I asked pointing at the girl with cat ears and tail.

"You mean you don't have catgirls where you come from?" Shi asked me.

' _You mean this is a natural thing!'_ I yelled in my head. Don't get me wrong though, if you saw what this catgirl looked like, you'd want to take her home. But since she threw a knife into my arm, I think I'll pass on that. "No we don't have catgirls where I come from. And honestly, this shouldn't be freaking me out, I've seen weirder stuff." I turned my attention back to the catgirl that struck me. "Who the hell are you?!" I shouted at her. My arm then began shake and tremble like never before. I grabbed my arm to feel and see that it had swelled up and turned into a shade of green. "That doesn't look good."

"No it's not." The catgirl said with an innocent-like voice. "In three minutes that poison will travel through your bloodstream and kill you off."

"Hey I recognize you!" Shi exclaimed. "You're the catgirl that took my order. Kira, right?"

"Correct, now if you excuse me I have to get rid of this evil being." The catgirl named Kira said.

"Now hold on I'm not evil." I protested.

"If you weren't so evil then the poison would have no effect on you." Kira explained. I couldn't say anything about that. My dark form was pretty evil when it wanted to be. But I didn't want to bring that form out anytime soon here.

"He can't be evil," Shi explained, "If he was so bad then why did he not attack me when he woke up?"

"Well without this antidote," Kira said while pulling a vial of blue liquid out of her pocket, "He won't be able to tell us why." As soon as the vial was in reach, Shi had snagged it out of Kira's hand and threw it towards me. With my good hand I grabbed it, popped the cork off and drank the contents. Despite it being blue it had no flavor, but my arm began to cool down and turn to its natural color.

"Now that's better." I said flexing my restored arm. I quickly went over to my sword that was on the ground and picked up into my hands. "Now that we're on even playing fields I'd say we get this battle started." I said pointing my sword at Kira. Shi was smart enough to move out of the way and let us have our room.

"Okay I'll deal with you, then I'll deal with the little b*tch that saved your life." Kira said. She really needs to get a hobby.

* * *

 **Uh-oh looks like Kira and James are going to go at it. Who's going to win the fight? Who's really the good guy? And will Kasai arrive in time to see all this happen? Find out next time on Nekopara Z! (Just kidding, Nekopara: A Peppered Life. This is Kasai Seishin signing out.)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey there viewers, Kasai Seishin here coming at you with another chapter. Now before we begin I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but I would like to thank Sento Shinrai for Following, Favoriting, and Reviewing. Now I would like to answer some reviews that I got from the last chapter.**

 **XxLuna-chanxXx: Wow pretty impressive keep up with the good work :)**

 **Kasai Seishin: Thank you. I hope that I can keep you entertained with this chapter as we see our first fight. I'd also like to thank you for Favoriting my story.**

* * *

 **GreatestSoldier: Dude... You got James's character right! I'm impressed with your work. Also you mentioned the OC x OC pairing in the info. Is this gonna be James x Shi or... Dare I ask, James x Kira? Not that I don't have any problem with it, it's just that she stabbed James so... Yeah. Also just think of a name that fits with the direction with this plot. I'm glad that I suggested james to you because you know him so well. Anyway, I hope you get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I don't really have a plan for my stories so I just upload them when I finished. Just a suggestion because I can't wait to see what happens next. Will you show off James's dark form? That would be awesome. Anyway, I've talked for a while so in short, keep up the good work my friend. Signed-GreatestSoldier**

 **Kasai Seishin: I wasn't quite sure if I had gotten James right. But now that I know that I did I want to thank you for that. As for the title I've been thinking about it and I hope you might like it. And for the OC x OC, to be honest I wasn't planning on James being in a pairing, I'm a big fan of James x Athena in _James Chronicles_ , I don't want to mess with that. Finally, for the dark form, you'll have to wait and see. *laughs evilly***

* * *

 **Sento Shinrai: Nice one again man! GreatestSoldier is right, you really did James justice! He was just as funny as in Dragon Ball J. I'm hoping for more, soon!**

 **Kasai Seishin: Thank you, thank you *takes a bow* I tried going for James to be as funny as he was in his way, so I'm glad James is turning out like he really is.**

* * *

 **Now with those reviews out of the way, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

 ** _James's POV_**

I charged forward with my sword in hand, about to thrust it forward. But apparently catgirls are just like cats, quick and agile. Should've known. Kira had jump over my head as I thrusted forward and pulled out a knife from her pocket. I turned around to see a knife coming straight at my face. Pulling off a Matrix, I dodged the knife, but it was still close enough to scratch my cheek. With my sword I swatted the knife out of her hand and tried to slash down on Kira's shoulder. I missed her right shoulder, but I was able to get a slice at her forearm.

She hissed at me and backed away as she exclaimed, "That was a new jacket you jerk!" She pulled another knife out of her other pocket, seriously how many knives does she have?! Kira threw it at me, but I was able to catch it by the handle, luckily it wasn't the blade, I already learned my lesson. I put it in my back pocket for later and charged at Kira once more. She had already drew another knife as she charged at me as well. With her small blade, she lunged forward and tried to stab at me. I knew I had to keep my distance against a knife, so I backed to get more room. With my sword I crossed blades with Kira and we held our positions for nearly thirty seconds before we jumped back away from each other.

"I have to say for a human you're really good." Kira said to me with a smirk. "Usually I don't complement those that are evil."

"I told you I'm not evil." I tried to explain. "Listen whatever someone told you it's a lie. I've never done anything evil."

"Shut up! I know you're evil, my readers can sense it." She pulled out a small watch from her pocket and opened it up. From what I could see it looked like a radar instead of a watch and on it, it said, _'EVIL READINGS DETECTED: 3 METERS NORTH FROM HERE'_

"I know exactly what it's detecting, but you have to believe me I am a good guy." I threw my sword to the ground and had my arms spread outward. "Go ahead and strike me if I'm so bad."

"Fine, you want a death wish, then here HAVE IT!" With the knife she had in her hand she threw it straight at me. It was at that moment I decided to let lose.

I caught the knife by the tip of the blade, the green goo oozing out, but not affecting me. A black aura was produced around me and my eyes had turned fully black.

"How about you and I play a little game?" I said in a demonic voice.

It was then that Kira's radar had gone off and started blaring a noise and kept saying, 'DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!'

"Ah ha! I knew it! You are evil!" Kira jumped up and down on the spot, not even realizing that her radar was going off.

* * *

 _ **Shi's POV**_

What the hell is going on? All I wanted to do today was write on my blog and relax at home. Now I'm dealing with a part-time ninja catgirl, who works at a bakery, fighting a boy that appeared out of portal, now looking like some psychopath with a dark aura surrounding his body.

I have to be dreaming. I must've dreamt I woke up, got on my computer, blogged, went to the grocery store and bakery, and find these two fighting each other. But I knew this wasn't a dream because I knew everything I saw was real. The whooshing of the knife pass by my face earlier, that was real. I wish Kasai was here.

From behind me I heard the squealing of tires braking to stop at this alley. I saw that the vehicle was a red BMW indicating that it was Kasai. My prayers have been answered! I went over to the car as Kasai came out along with Pepper coming out from the passenger door. Thank god he's here, he always knew had to get me out of situations like this.

* * *

 _ **Kasai's POV**_

I got out of the car to see a sight I thought I's never see; a catgirl with a knife in her had fighting against a guy with a black aura around his body. The guy was dodging the knife wielding catgirl with ease as the catgirl was struggling with trying to hit the boy.

I then saw Shi running over to where I was and before I could even say anything she grabbed ahold of my arm and tried to push me into the car.

"Come on Kasai we need to go." Shi said with a fast pace.

"Shi what's going on? Who are those two?" I tried asking.

"Never mind that." She then turned her attention to Pepper. "I need you to get in the car Pepper. Now!"

"Y-Yes ma'am." Pepper said hesitantly. After getting into the driver's seat, Pepper in the passenger seat, and Shi in the back seat I drove off and began to wonder what the heck was going on.

* * *

 ** _Kira's POV_**

I couldn't lay a stupid finger on this guy. Ever since a black aura appeared he had become faster. I jumped up and grabbed the pipe that was connected between the two buildings and lunged myself forward trying to get a kick at him. But he had grabbed my leg just as I came close enough to contact.

"Okay little Miss Sunshine," He said in his demonic voice, "Let's dance!" He then used both of his hands and threw me against the bakery's wall. The contact of hitting it caused me to become disoriented. I sat on the ground as I tried to regain my composure, but before I could the one known as James picked me up by my jacket and said, "You really think you're a hero?" He laughed evilly making me cower in fear. "That's what you think. I could probably tell why you decided to become a hero. My guess is, is that your parents died not so long ago, give or take a few years. I know exactly what pain you've gone through." It was then that his eyes, which were recently black, turned back into a dark blue hue and the aura that was around him disappeared. "I know Kira." He said to me in his regular voice.

"How could you know?!" I yelled. "How could you know what I felt?!"

"Because my parents are gone too." This statement had surprised me. He set me down and let go of my jacket as he explained his story. "I was just a regular kid until I lost my parents one year before I turned 16. I've been forced to fight my way to freedom after an organization called Cult of X made me a target. After killing the one who murdered my parents, I've been tempted to kill myself until my friends showed me the way to happiness. I swore to defend the earth no matter the cost. And I got a feeling that you are wanting to do the same." He smiled at me that shown kindness. Maybe I was wrong, maybe...maybe James really is a good guy. "How about you and I start over?"

I nodded as we made introductions by shaking hands. "My name is Kira, and I take it your name is James Hawthorne?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He said while scratching the back of his head and smiling. I was laughing when he said it. I haven't had a really good laugh in a while. I'm glad that I was able to find somebody to share a laugh with.

 _ **Pepper's POV**_

I sat in the passenger seat of my Master's car as we drove off. While we were driving, Shi had explained who they were and what they were doing. Apparently the boy, known as James Hawthorne, had fallen out of the sky from a portal and landed where only Shi found him. All though a catgirl, by the name of Kira had found where they were and began to fight James. At some point a dark glow came from him and that's when we decided to come by. We had actually came in 10 minutes rather than 20 because of how fast we drove to Shi.

"So those two are still going at it as we speak?" My Master had asked.

"Possibly. Those two didn't seem to get along." Shi guessed. "They both acted like they were the good guys."

"And we are." A guy's voice said to my right. I looked over to see the one known as James running next to our car.

"AHH!" I screamed. How the hell is he running as fast as the car?!

"Could you guys maybe pull over for a sec?"

My master complied and pulled over as James came to a stop. He rolled down my window for James to poke his head through. He saw me and said, "Can catgirls get any cuter?" I blushed at his statement as he looked over at Shi. "Listen Shi, we're sorry you got in the middle of this, but right now I need your guy's help."

"Ok," Shi said, "But what did you do to Kira?"

"Oh nothing, we were able to talk a little bit and it turns out we have a lot in common. She's going to go get your car right now." James explained.

I then heard Shi slap herself. "Baka, why didn't I use my car to get out of there?"

"I know as much as I know what baka means. That is I have no clue." James said with a goofy expression. "But we do want to apologize about all this and like I said I need your help."

* * *

 **And there Chapter 4 is up and completed. Wow, three chapters in one week, I'm on a roll. I hope I got the dark form down and I hope you guys like the new title. Don't expect to see a new chapter by this week, I practically using TCC's internet right now. I would also like to say that we reached over 100 views with this story. Thank you all so much for reading it has truly given me great pleasure to keep writing for you. Anyways, this is Kasai Seishin signing out.**


	6. Chapter 5

**How's it going viewers? Kasai Seishin here with a chapter to the newly named A Clash of Worlds. Now before we get started I wanted to get one thing out of the way. I had just gotten confirmation that this story is not canon to James's stories. I had left this up to GreatestSoldier to decide if this were canon or not and I am grateful for his choice. Also ever since the last chapter we have reached over 200 views. Wow that was quick, going from 100 to 200 in just one chapter. Anyways, that's enough out of me, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 5_

 _ **Kasai's POV**_

After the catgirl known as Kira drove up in Shi's car, apparently she had hardwired into the car and drove off in it, we had situated who was riding in what car we drove off to my house. Mostly because I needed to get to the house before my dad woke up and found out I was gone or worse, Raito would come back from the bar, drunk, and find that Pepper was gone. That was something I didn't want. Pepper rode with me while Kira and James rode with Shi, who was driving.

But before they had to go, Shi needed to drop off her groceries and explain why she was late and why she brought a catgirl and some random guy to her house, which got me to think if Kira even had a master. So me and Pepper went on ahead and hoped that neither of the two options were available. Too bad we jinxed it.

When I pulled into the driveway I saw my brother's truck parked in the garage with a dent on the side. Great now we have to deal with a drunk. I parked my car and told Pepper to stay in the car. She knew why I told her to stay and decided to comply. I took a deep breath and got out of the car and walked to the front door.

As soon as I opened the door a fist had come straight for me. I didn't react in time as it hit me in the face. I fell to the ground, holding onto the cheek that got hit. I looked up to see my brother with his fist outstretched.

"Oh sorry little bro," he said with sarcasm, "I thought you were Pepper." He snickered as he said it. I glared and growled at him. "Where is the little pussycat anyways? She and I have a date tonight." He crackled his knuckles as he looked over at my car. "Just where did you two go? You didn't go see that whore of a friend, Shi, did you?"

Placing my hands on the ground I pushed myself up and said, "Shi is not a whore and you're not laying a hand on Pepper." I stood up as I put my fists up as well. "To get to Pepper you'll have to get through me." Honestly I was bluffing, I couldn't take Raito on in a fight, especially since that punch from earlier caused me to become disoriented a little.

All I did to Raito just now was make him laugh hysterically. "You really think you can beat me." With a sadistic grin he charged at me and clotheslined me before I could even process what was going on. I fell onto my back and groaned in pain. "Then let's see how you do that." Whenever Raito is drunk his hits become more violent and more powerful. He sat on top of my chest and began to punch me in the face repeatedly. He grabbed my shirt with both hands and pulled me forward into a head butt.

All while this was going on I could hear a car door open and a female voice shouting with a crack in her voice, "Stop! I'm right here!" Both Raito and I looked at where the voice came from. Blood poured from my forehead and covered my eyes so I had a hard time seeing who it was. But I knew exactly who it was that shouted.

"Pepper…no…" Was all I could get out since my mouth was busted up and I could taste the blood coming out of it.

"So you finally decided to come out, huh?" Raito snickered as he got off of me and walked over to Pepper. "That's good, cause I got tired of beating up people right now. You and I have a date remember?"

"Pepper, what is he…?" I began to say before Pepper spoke.

"I promised him during the movie that I would go to bed with him after the movie was over with." I looked at her with wide eyes, but that only made more blood go into my eyes, so I had to shut them quickly. "I'm sorry Ma…I mean Kasai." It hurt to hear her call me by my name then Master. I took care of her, I brought her up, Raito is not her Master.

 **(A/N: This part is going to get a little physical, but also a little short, so I think I'll have this part be rated M for reasons made here.)**

"You know I think I have a better idea." Raito said getting our attention. "Since you can't even stand up Kasai, I think it'll be best if you watch what we were going to do in bed."

"Raito…" I growled at him, "You bastard…" I spat blood at him, only to miss him by a few feet. I wish I was able to take a hit, then I'd show Raito a thing or two. I couldn't even stand up because it hurt to move my body. Apparently when Raito got on top of me, he had crushed a few ribs by how hard he sat on me.

"Ah shut up will ya!" Raito exclaimed. A perverted grin came across his face as he drew closer to Pepper. Pepper stood where she was with her arms wrapped tightly around her. Raito went behind Pepper and wrapped his arms around her own. The bastard then decided to lick up and down Pepper's neck, making her uncomfortable. She shut her eyes tightly as she let her arms fall to her sides. Raito then placed one arm underneath her breast to where Pepper would tense up. And his other hand started to go down to her skirt and raising it up to show her white panties.

I couldn't watch what he was doing. I had to do something, I couldn't let Pepper go through with this. Tears ran down my eyes and I knew Pepper had some in her eyes as well. Please…anyone…help her.

It was then a white mustang pulled up to our house and shined a light on Raito, just before his hand went into Pepper's skirt. Thank God, Shi's here!

* * *

 _ **James's POV**_

We pulled up to what would be known as Kasai's house to see an awful sight. During our ride, Shi had told me who everyone was and what their world was about. Apparently the gray haired catgirl belonged to the one who was known as Kasai. He cared for her and took care of her and wouldn't let anything happen to her. But this was horrifying. A guy, probably in his twenties, was behind a teary-eyed Pepper with hid hand against her chest and his other hand raising her skirt. I figured from what he looked like and the description Shi gave me, this guy was none other than Kasai's brother, Raito.

"I didn't think you were serious about Raito being like this." I said to Shi.

"I wouldn't joke about this." Shi said with an angry expression. "Raito is a heartless bastard. He needs to be locked up for what he and their father have done."

"Why won't Kasai do something about this?!" Kira exclaimed. "This is catgirl cruelty, it needs to be reported."

"Kasai wants to do it," Shi explained, "but his father threatened to kill Pepper if he so much as reports it." Her face had begun to soften. "They weren't always like that though. Six months ago is when they started getting violent."

' _Six months!'_ I exclaimed in my head. _'That's all the proof I needed to know it's in this world.'_ I opened the car door and got out.

"James what are you doing?" I heard Kira ask before closing the door.

I walked over to Kasai to see how he was doing. "Hey Kasai, are you all right?"

He looked at me and groaned in pain. "My head is bleeding, my mouth is busted, and I think a few ribs are broken, but other than that, I'm just peachy." Kasai said with sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Yeah, I'd say the same thing if I were in this position." I said with a smile. He returned that smile before whispering something. "Say that again." I got closer so my ear was next to him.

"Kick his ass James." Kasai whispered before passing out. I nodded before putting on a serious face and laying him down on the ground. I looked over at Raito to see that he had let go of Pepper and now she was running over to the passed out Kasai.

"Master!" Pepper shouted with tears coming out of her eyes.

"It's okay Pepper, he's fine, just a little tired." I said trying to calm her down, but not looking away from Raito.

"Just who the hell are you?" He asked while looking at me. "Another friend of Kasai? If so he's going to need a lot more back-up than just you." He laughed manically while tilting his head back.

I growled as my black aura produced around me. No, no! I don't need my dark form for this. I exhaled slowly as the aura disappeared going unnoticed by the older male. "What you're doing is wrong. Go back inside or else I'll have to go to drastic measures."

"Drastic measures? What are you, some kind of hero?" He said with a chuckle.

"Actually where I'm from I am." With blinding speed I raced forward and punched Raito in the gut, making him bend over in pain and spit up saliva.

"Why you little!" Raito regained his composure and tried to give me a right hook to my face. I ducked under it and jumped upwards to connect my knee to his chin. This caused him to back into his truck and slam his head against the window, shattering it and knocking him out cold.

I looked at the unconscious individual and thought to myself, _'He should've been knocked out on the first punch. Something's defiantly up, I need to find The Source now.'_

"James! Come here!" I heard Kira yell from behind me. I turned around to see Kira and Pepper sitting next to each other in the grass with Kasai's head in Pepper's lap.

I ran over to them and saw that Kasai's breathing had become rigid and now he was groaning in pain. "We need to get him to a hospital." I said crouching down next to them.

"No I have a better idea." Kira said. "If I can find the ingredients for it, then I'll be able to make a potion for him that will make him better."

"Kira how do you know this?" Pepper asked with tears still in her eyes.

"My cousin and I fooled around with this one book that seem to work with every potion it created." Kira said with a smirk. "And the good news is, the ingredients are everyday kitchen ingredients."

"Then let's head over to Shi's place and cook up some healing potions." I said. "Wow Kira, you're really amazing, I didn't think potions existed in this world." Kira nodded and helped me pick up Kasai and take him to Shi's car.

* * *

 **And that concludes with Chapter 5 of A Clash of Worlds. Thank you for reading to till the end of this and in Chapter 6 we'll see if Kasai makes it through and if the potion really works. Now as of right now this is the fourth chapter I've done in one week, which is amazing. I didn't think I'd be able to do it. Anyways, this is Kasai Seishin signing out.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey there viewers, this is Kasai Seishin with Chapter 6 of A Clash of Worlds. Now before we get started I'd like to say that Raito will get his ass kicked more often, but that will happen later in the story. And I'd like to read out some reviews.**

* * *

 **GreatestSoldier: About time that guy got what he deserved. Great chapter but more spelling errors. Here's a hint before you submit the next one. Always Double-check. It helped me a lot. Can't wait for the next one. Signed-GreatestSoldier**

 **Kasai Seishin: Well I hope this one doen't have spelling errors. I did double-check this one and if there are some spelling errors I do apologize. And as for Raito we'll being seeing him again,j ust not in this chapter. Sorry.**

* * *

 **Sento Shinrai: Is Raito going to get his ass kicked? Cause I SOOOOOO hope he gets his ass kicked! Keep it up man!**

 **Kasai Seishin: Thanks Sento. You'll have to wait for the ass kicking, but it'll be worth the wait. And I'm glad that you're enjoying this. I hope that everyone is enjoying my story.**

* * *

 **XxLuna-chanxXx: nice so far** **but you** **should** **have** **a** **beta reader to help with your mistakes or you can use spell check to reduce those errors anyway keep** **up the good** **work!** **:)**

 **Kasai Seishin: Thanks for the tip. If I do have any errors in this chapter please tell me and in the next chapter I will suggest a beta reader.**

* * *

 **Now with that out of the way, on with the chapter!**

 _Chapter 6_

 _ **Anzu's POV**_

When the heck is Shi going to come back? She said she'd be back in 20 minutes and it's been at least an hour. What is she doing? I had gotten bored and began rewatching Dragon Ball Z for the hundreth time. I don't care if people judge me for it, I loved Dragon Ball Z just as much as Kasai did. Speaking of the guy that's where Shi went off to anyways. It might explain why she was taking so long. She practically had a crush on him for as long as I can remember. I'd admit that he was cute, but he wasn't really my type and every time I tried asking a boy out they'd say no, and when I got a date it would always end in disaster. Not one single guy has ever been with me for more than one stinking date. Anyways my sister has not come back yet and it started to worry me.

 **-Flashback-**

My sister had come back from being late at picking up the groceries. Shi explained that she had ran into some trouble, but everything was fine and now she had to go see Kasai after putting away the groceries.

 **-Flashback Ends-**

My worriness began to fall when I heard the squeal of tires stopping in our driveway. Thank God, Shi's here. I'd never thought I'd be so glad to hear the sound of squealing tires in my entire life.

The front door opened up halfway and a sweating Shi stepped through it. "Hey, Anzu," she said. "Where's mom?"

"She went to go take a nap with dad in their bedroom." I answered.

"Okay good." Shi opened the door all the way and motioned to someone outside to come in. "Come on you guys get him in here." The person Shi was speaking to was actually three people. the first to come in was Kasai's catgirl, Pepper, who looked like she had been crying. The next two people were carrying Kasai from his arms and legs. The one holding his legs was a catgirl with long black hair and wearing a white jacket and the one holding his arms was...Hello! Hot guy alert! The boy was older than me by, I'd say, three years or so. He had short black hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and wore a black t-shirt with a white 'J' in the middle. "All right, set him on the couch." Shi told the two carrying Kasai.

I moved from the couch as they had set down Kasai and when I got a good look at him, I saw that he was unconscious, his head was bleeding, and his mouth was busted open. "Oh my god, what happened?!" I exclaimed.

"Raito is what happened." Shi said getting out a pot and cooking utensils from the kitchen.

"You mean to tell me that asshole did this?" I said with anger clear on my face.

"Somebody's got a dirty mouth." The boy that was carrying Kasai said.

I looked at him and innocently said, "It can be when it wants to be." I winked at him and he began to chuckle nervously. "So who are you?" I asked him, still playing innocent.

"I'm H-Hawthorne, James Hawthorne. And uh, you must be Anzu, Shi's little sister."

"Oh so you already know about me."

"Anzu will you stop flirting for two seconds and come here." Anzu said from the kitchen.

"Man everytime there's a cute guy something has to get in the way." I sighed and walked into the kitchen while also hearing James sigh in relief.

"Look I need you to go with Kira to my car and grab the bags that are in it." Shi said to me. "We need those ingredients for Kasai."

"What for?" I asked.

"It's for a potion I'm making." Said the catgirl that was standing next to the fridge.

"And I'm guessing you're Kira." I said. "And what do these ingredients have to do with a potion?"

"It's a healing potion." Kira explained. "Where I'm from me and my cousin, Shana, found a book and with it came an assortment of potions to create. Some raises your stamina, some raises your health, and others can kill you off one way or another. Think of it like a MMO or RPG game."

"Yeah right, potions like that don't exist." I said crossing my arms.

"Anzu will you just go get the bags. Instead of Kira I'll have James go with you." Shi said catching James's attention.

"Wait, what?"

"All right you got a deal." I said shaking my sister's hand.

 _ **Kira's POV**_

As Anzu walked out of the kitchen, she went into the living room and latched onto James's right arm. "Come on James, we need to go get those ingredients." Anzu began pulling onto his arm and dragged him out the door.

Before he left he looked over at me and mouthed, "Help me!" I couldn't help but giggle at the 16-year-old. After he left I began to go over the instructions for what to do when we got the ingredients. We had to stop by Yami's Groceries, cause apparently the stuff she had back at her place, even though she just went shopping, they didn't have the right ingredients.

"Okay, now I'm going to need your help with this one Shi. It takes at least to people to create the potion." I explained to Shi. "The reason why is because there is a set time limit to do this and there is a lot of things to do, If we give it to him after the time limit has passed then the potion will kill him."

"Wait what?!" Shi exclaimed. "Don't you think that should've been an important piece of information before we got the ingredients?"

"I knew it would freak you out and make you hurry, why else would I have waited." I said with an innocent smile.

Shi gave me a deadpan look as she said, "You are impossible, you know that?" I nodded as she sighed. "Just how long do we have?"

"About two minutes when we start cooking."

"Two minutes! That's not enough time!" Shi said waving her arms around.

"Actually when you have two or more people it can work out much better than you think." I placed my hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down. "That's why I wanted to make you hurry."

Shi took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. "All right just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

I nodded and at that moment, James and Anzu came through the front door, with bags of groceries in their arms, laughing.

"Wow Anzu I didn't know you were this funny." James said wiping tears out of his eyes.

"Well you're not half as bad either. You got some pretty funny stories. A hedgehog that's able to reach the speed of sound runs away from a girl that's in love with him. That's hilarious!"

"Well I see you two are getting along." Shi said with a smile. "Anzu didn't try hitting on you did she James?"

"Nah, Anzu just wanted to talk and after awhile we shared small stories and had a few good laughs." James said while he and Anzu were putting the bags on the counter. I don't know why, but when he said that I felt a tad jealous. Whatever, I didn't need this to distract me, so I put it off and focused on what really mattered.

 _ **Shi's POV**_

Okay I needed to focus right now. It's going to be a little difficult considering I never cooked before. I've only made coffee and that was it.

"Hey sis, can I help cook?" Anzu asked me. "Come on Shi, I've had more experience with cooking than you have."

"That's not a bad Idea." Kira said making me turn my attention to her. "I mean if that's okay with you I could work with her and you could tend to cleaning up Kasai's injuries with Pepper. The potion will heal him, but not clean up his wounds."

It did sound like a good idea. I mean when mom or dad wasn't home Anzu would be the one to cook. And considering I'm the oldest, it sounds kind of backwards. But I just can't cook anything for the life of me. "Okay I guess you could Anzu."

Anzu smiled and her and I switched places. I went to the kitchen closet and pulled out two washcloths. I then went over to Pepper, who had sat down next to Kasai, and asked her, "Hey Pepper, do you think you could help me clean up Kasai? When he wakes up I think he'd appreciate it." Pepper grimly nodded and I handed her one of the washcloths. I went back into the kitchen and got a bowl of water and brought it back into the living room.

After putting the washcloths in the water I started cleaning his forehead while Pepper cleaned his mouth and nose. I felt so sorry for Kasai, he cares so much about other people than himself and this is how he's treated. I looked over at Pepper and knew she was thinking the same thing cause she had tears coming out of her eyes again. After cleaning him up I went over to Pepper and pulled her into a hug.

She accepted it and started crying on my shoulder. "It's not fair Shi." Peppered said. "He doesn't deserve this, it's all my fault."

"No it's not Pepper," I reassured her, "Don't think like that." I pushed her from my shoulder and placed my hands on her shoulders. "None of this is your fault. It's all Raito's fault, he's the one to blame." More tears fell from Pepper's face. "Kasai cares so much for you, in fact I'm jealous of it."

"Why would you be jealous?" Pepper asked, wiping away her tears. Before I could answer Anzu and Kira came into the living room with a cup of red liquid in Anzu's hand.

"Told you it would take two minutes." Kira said with a smirk. "Okay, now just tilt his head up and I'll do the rest." Pepper went over to Kasai's head and did what was asked. Kira took the cup from Anzu's hands and poored the contents into Kasai's mouth. "All right now we need to stand back."

"Why?" We all asked.

"They get a little bit-" Kira started, but at that moment Kasai jumped up from his seat with his eyes widen. "-jumpy."

"MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!" Kasai yelled as he headed for the kitchen. We followed him to see that he turned the sink on and was using the faucet as his personal drinking fountain. After a few minutes of drinking he stepped away from the sink and turned it off. The top part of his shirt was soaked and so was some parts of the lower half, making his body visible. Seeing his body made me blush crazily and I looked away. I noticed that Pepper had done the same thing as she was blushing madly as well. We sheepishly smiled at each other as Kasai began to speak. "What...the hell...was that?" Kasai said inbetween breaths.

"That was a potion to heal your injuries." Kira explained. "And I must say it did very well." Kira was right. The cut that was on Kasai's head was gone and his mouth looked perfectly fine.

"Actually my ribs do feel like they're back in place." Kasai said as he put his hand against his chest.

"Okay now that you're awake, I need to explain something to all of you." James said catching our attention.

"What do you mean James?" Kira asked.

"What I mean is is that your world and my world are in trouble and I think it's time I explain to you what I need help with."

 **Chapter 6 is complete. What is it that James needs help with and how can it affect both his world and this world? Only I know the answer to that. I will see you all in the next chapter, but before I go I wanted to thank GreatestSoldier by helping me with that review i got from the prologue. I honestly had no idea what to do when I saw that. This is Kasai Seishin signing out.**


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

 _ **Shi's POV**_

Before James began to start his story Kasai had asked me if there was a shirt that he could wear. Now me being a girl and being smaller than him I didn't have any shirts that would fit Kasai. But my _dad_ probably had a few shirts that could fit my friend. I snuck into my parent's room, both still asleep, and went over to their closet, quietly got out a navy blue t-shirt, and snuck back out.

Kasai was still in the kitchen, but now something was different. And by something I mean a big something. Kasai had taken his wet shirt off and now he was standing in my kitchen, with no shirt and having an amazing body. He wasn't buff, but he was built like an athlete. Kasai was definitely fit. I blushed madly and looked away before he noticed.

"Um, here's the shirt you wanted." I said still looking away.

"Oh, thanks Shi." Kasai said as I heard him walking over to me. He took the shirt and then said to me, "You know, you and I have been best friends since we were kids, you don't have to look away."

I gulped as I glanced at him. _'God damn it, just put your shirt on!'_ I yelled in my head. I turned my head all the way, but looked straight into his face to keep myself from looking at his body.

"Aw someone's blushing." Kasai teased. I could feel my entire face heat up and I made myself look down, only to forget that I was staring straight at his athletic body. I could see every tone that was there and I didn't think my face would heat up even more because of it. I've known him for more than 10 years, why am I blushing so much from him? Oh...right...crush.

"Just shut up and put on the stupid shirt." I said pushing the shirt that was in his hands into his chest. Although my entire hand wasn't on the shirt, so when I pushed it to his chest, the top half of my hand felt how toned his chest really was. It wasn't too hard and it wasn't too soft, it just felt...I kept imagining in my head that Kasai would take his hand to my cheek and kiss me right then and...Shi! Get those thoughts out of your head and focus!

I removed my hand and walked out of the kitchen, my face still glowing beat red. I tried to calm myself down, but before I could do that I ran into Pepper. "Oh s-sorry about that Pepper." I said trying to hide the fact that my face was still red. It was then that I noticed that Pepper's face was also red. "Hey Pepper why are you red?"

She then got an embarassed look as she retorted, "W-Well, why are you red?" At this point I looked away and tried to play innocent. But before I could answer, Pepper tells me, "I already know Shi, you were looking at Master's body." I looked back to see that Pepper was sheepishly smiling at me. That was when I realized that Pepper was also looking at Kasai, probably before I was.

"Were you watching Kasai while he was getting undressed?" I asked quietly so no one else would hear.

Pepper nodded as she said just as quietly, "Not only that, but Master had this sweet scent coming from him." Sweet scent? "As soon as my nose picked it up I had this urge to just go over there and wrap my arms around him. I can't explain it, but I held it back as soon as you came in." Sweet scent, could it be that Pepper is...

 _ **Kasai's POV**_

"Hey girls, what's going on?" I asked the two girls that stood around the kitchen entrance. I caused them to both jump and scream out of surprise. I chose the wrong time to come in at that conversation, cause at that moment both Shi and Pepper slapped me as hard as they could. Both of them slapped both sides of my face and I fell to the floor holding my head. "Jesus Christ!" I yelled as I hit the floor.

"Don't scare us like that!" Pepper and Shi said in unison.

"What's going on in here?" Kira said entering the room to see me on the ground, thankfully with my shirt on, and Pepper and Shi with red faces.

"Master scared us Kira." Pepper said with her arms crossed and a pouty face. "It wasn't nice."

"I wasn't trying to scare you." I said getting up from the floor. "I walked out the kitchen to see you two whispering to each other and I decided to jump in. But that's when you guys freaked out and slapped me. And I have to say, you guys know how to hit." I began rubbing one cheek after the other as I looked over at Kira.

"Okay, well James is ready to tell you guys about how our worlds are going to be affected." Kira said as she walked back into the living room.

Before I left Shi stopped me and asked, "Kasai, did you hear our conversation?"

"No, you guys were whispering I couldn't hear you." I walked into the living room and before I could I thought I heard the two girls sigh in relief. I wonder what they talked about.

 _ **James's POV**_

As Kasai, Shi, and Pepper walked into the room, Anzu was the first one to speak. "You guys done making out? Cause we have to hear this story." Shi was the first to react to this.

"Anzu! We weren't making out! Pepper and I were slapping Kasai after he scared us!"

"Can we please stay off that subject? It still hurts." Kasai said rubbing his left cheek.

"All right, can we get down to business please?" I said as everyone sat down on the couch. "Now, we'll have to make this quick, cause I don't know when Shi and Anzu's parents are going to wake up."

"It's okay," Anzu said, sitting with her legs crossed, "It takes a lot to wake them up and when they fall asleep, they stay like that for hours."

"Okay then, let's get started." I said. "About six months ago in my world I was in a battle with my friends, Shu, Randy, and Sonic, between an enemy of mine that calls himself the Dark Lord."

 **-Flashback-**

I had Goldman on the ropes once more. He tried to hit me with an energy blast, but Sonic had used a tree as a ramp and kicked him in the face before he could launch it. Then Randy had come out of the shadows and threw his Ninja Stars at Goldman, but he deflected them with ease. Shu was then able to get his blue dragon to swipe at him and was able to hit Goldman with his claws. With my sword, I jumped into the air and tried to slice the Dark Lord. I was only able to get his sleeve of his cloak as I fell back towards the ground and landed on my feet.

"Give it up Goldman!" I yelled. "You know you can't win."

"You're right I can't win." The Dark Lord said with a smirk. This had cause me and my friends to stop what we were doing and look at him with confusion.

"What are you talking about Dark Lord?" Sonic asked. "You never give up this easily."

"No I don't, but this time I will." Goldman then opened a black portal. "Cause a book says that The Source will arise and show itself, but not in this universe."

"The Source?" Randy said. "James do you have any idea what the heck that is?"

"He's not going to know Ninja." The Dark Lord said. "This is from a book that not even he knows about." He took one step into the portal before shouting. "The Source will end you and The Center! Farewell Hawthorne!" And with that Goldman went through the portal and disappeared.

"The Source, The Center? What are those?" Shu said as he stood next to me.

"I'm not quite sure," I said with a look of determination, "But whatever this Source is we need to find him."

"But how?" Sonic asked. "Goldman said that he's not of this universe. How are we suppose to find him?"

"I'm not sure, but I think Athena might be able to help us with finding this book the Dark Lord was talking about. Let's go." We all ran back to our base to see if we could find anything about this so called book.

 **-Three Months Later-**

We had finally found a breakthough with finding this book, with the help of Athena and Tails we were able to find out that there was a hidden library deep underground in a cave near our base. Shu, Sonic, Randy, and I went off to find this cave. After two months, seventeen days, and six hours we finally found the secret to finding the cave. It was so simple we didn't even think about it. We stood still. Yeah, you heard me right. After standing still for a couple of minutes the entrance opend itself. Apparently the entrance reacts to movement and since we've been moving all over the place for two months, it never opened up for us. It was tricky getting in, but eventually we were able to get it after an hour of standing still.

Inside the cave it had torches lit up and lined up against the wall, stalagmites and stalactites covered the floor and ceiling only leaving a trail on the ground for you to walk through. When we got to the end of the trail, a catacomb of books lined up the walls and only one book stood out. A book with green scales and gold cursive writing on it that said, _Source and Center_. We knew that there was going to be a booby trap if we just went over there and picked it up, so we had Sonic super speed his way to grab the book and we all ran out before the cave collapsed on us.

 **-Flashback Ends-**

"After reading through the book we found out what exactly The Source and The Center was and how to get to your world." I said as I finished my story. "Apparently The Source is an ancient evil that has powers even greater than the Dark Lord. It said that it once had a physical being, but after years of conjuring up evil and bringing up despair, it's body had worn out and had to escape it's form. It now lays in a hibernation state somewhere in this universe."

"If The Source is what you say it is, then what's going to happen if it awakens?" Shi asked.

"It'll turn every universe into utter darkness." I said grimly. Everyone went silent, before Kasai spoke up.

"But what about The Center? It can't be that bad."

"The Center is the one thing that was able to stand up against The Source." I explained. "It wasn't as powerful, but it was still able to stand up against The Source. Think of it like this, In every darkness, there is always a ray of light, a signal of hope. That's what The Center was a ray of hope, a light in the darkness, a..."

"Okay we get it, he's the good guy." Anzu said with a bored expression. "So what exactlly happened to him?"

"Like all heroes, they must die. The Source was too powerful for The Center and during their final battle, evil had won."

"That sounds terrible." Kira said.

"I gets worse." I said. "Without someone to try and protect them, almost everyone of that era gave up, until The Source had died off. After reading the book, it came with a prophecy. _'With all heroes born through this, The Center will return. But with the heroes, The Source will rise with a lesson to learn.'_ "

"A lesson to learn?" Kira said. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Sounds like The Source will learn something new." Kasai said while holding his chin. "It definitely sounds like The Source will change somehow."

"I don't know you guys," I said, "But whatever happens I need your guy's help. You know this world more than I do, you guys know more about this world and I need that help. So please could you help me?"

I looked at each of their faces to see a mixture of emotions; fear, despair, confusion, and a bunch of other emotions I couldn't identify. Kasai had gotten up from his seat and walked over to me.

"I'll help." He said surprising everyone, including me. "But I'll do it on one condition. You have to train me."

 **It seems Kasai will get in on the action. Will James help Kasai in training or will Kasai have to learn to fight on his own? Why did Pepper and Shi blush when they saw the shirtless Kasai? (This is a rhetorical question.) This is Kasai Seishin, not the character, signing out.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey viewers, Kasai Seishin here with a small announcement to make. I meant to upload this chapter on June 21, but never got around to doing so. Why June 21, you ask? Well that day was A Clash of Worlds One Month Anniversary. That's right folks we've been going through this fanfiction for a month now. So let's celebrate! *weak confetti blast goes off* Oh come on don't make me celebrate it by myself, even if it is a little late. Oh well, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 8_

 _ **Kasai's POV**_

"I'll help. But I'll do it on one condition, you have to train me." I said surprising everyone in the room. I had my reasons for why I wanted to do this.

"Train you?" James questioned with his surprised look still on his face. "You mean like, teaching you how to fight?" I nodded answering his question as he looked at me as if I was crazy. "Kasai I don't think you want to learn how to fight. You're not thinking of going after Goldman are you?"

"No," I answered simply, "But you need all the help you can get, like you said before. And what better way than to help you fight." I held my fist in front of me as I spoke, trying to convince James that I was serious.

"Kasai I can't have you do that." He said with his arms crossed.

This was when Shi had popped in. "Kasai why do you even want to fight? You heard his story, the Dark Lord is not like your brother. He's not one to aimlessly throw a punch, he's someone that will kill you for looking at him wrong."

"The Dark Lord may not be like your brother Kasai, but your brother will soon end up like him." Kasai had informed us. That was a bit shocking.

"What are you talking about James?" Kira asked with a questionable look. "What do you mean that Raito will be like the Dark Lord.

"It's a bit complicated," James said, "But I'll try to explain. You see in the book, it said that when The Source is awoken and but has not selected a new host..."

"A new host?" Anzu piped up. "You mean this Source could just pick any one person and take control of their body."

"Not quite," James explained, "The Source must chose a host that has been through a horrific pain and gone through anger and hatred they have never felt before. When that host has been selected, there will be no stopping his power."

"My gosh." Pepper whispered.

"But back to Raito," James continued, "Before a The Source picks a host, when it is awoken it will affect people with a small amount of darkness in their heart."

"Does that include you James?" Kira asked. "I mean considering you have that dark side to you."

"It's a dark form actually, but I'm not sure whether or not I'll be affected." James said unfolding his arms and walking over to Kira. When he got to her, James palced his hands on her shoulder and looked into Kira's eyes. "But if it does happen I want you to promise me to try and make me come back to the good side."

"O-Okay." Was the only thing Kira said. I wasn't quite sure, but I could've swore I saw Kira blush. Must've been my imagination.

"So you mean to tell me that my brother is being possessed by an ancient evil." I said walking over to James.

"I believe so." James said. "Your brother never acted this way until six months ago correct." I nodded as I began to put the pieces together. "Well six months ago was also when the Dark Lord went into what I believe was your world, which means he's somewhere here."

I gulped as I realized in how much trouble we were getting ourselves into. _'Could that really be why my father and Raito are actng this way?'_

"Do you see what I'm getting at Kasai?" James said pulling me out of my thoughts. "I can't train you so that you can help me. It would on;y put you at risk of being hurt I can't allow that."

"James I need this." I pledded to him. "I want to be able to protect the people I care about. And you coming in and saying that all of this is happening right outside our doors is a bit frightening. If you wanted to protect the people you cared about and you didn't have the skills to do so, you'd ask someone to train you until you were able to do what you wanted to do. I can't take a hit, but with what you've been through you could probably teach me. Please James, I need this."

* * *

 _ **James's POV**_

I can't believe how selfless he is, he'd rather put himself in harms way to protect his friends. It really sounds a lot like...me. I didn't know whether or not to train Kasai in the beginning, but now training him was winning over.

"James..." I heard Pepper say, "If my Master says he wants to do something, he's not going to give up until he does so." She gave me a cute little smile and then looked over at Kasai. Son of a b^tch, can catgirls really be this adorable. We didn't have these in my world, but now I'm really wanting some catgirls to come over. Considering if I ever get back.

"She's right you know," Shi said gaining my attention, "He wants this and he's not giving up until yu train him. I've known him for over 10 years and this is the one time he's actually pledded for something."

These two kept tipping my scale to the training side. They were devoted to Kasai, could they be in love with Kasai. It seemed like it and Kasai seems to really care about these two, never one over the other. That'd be a big problem to handle on later on in life. Choosing between a cute grey-haired catgirl and a cute blue-haired girl with pigtails. Very tough decision if you ask me. What am I doing? I'm getting off track.

I sighed as I looked over at Kasai. "Dude, I'm not sure about this, but if you're really serious about this and you want to help then I'll train you." A smile formed on his face and he stook a hand out towards me.

"Thanks James." He said as we shook hands. "I promise you I won't let you down."

"You better not." Anzu said gaining Kasai's attention. "Cause if you let us down then the whole multiverse will be at stake." We all shared a laugh as he and I drew our hands back.

"We'll start our training tomorrow."

"That's gonna be a problem." Kasai and Shi said in unison.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tomorrow we have school and that doen't end till about four." Shi explained.

"Okay, so you got school. Hmm...What school do you go to?"

"Tadashi High School three neighborhoods from here." Kasai answered pointing in the direction of the school.

"All right, I have an idea that'll help, but also get you in trouble." I said with a smirk.

"Well what is it?" Kasai asked.

"You'll see soon enough." I said sill smirking.

"Okay then what do we do now?" Kasai asked again.

"First I need to find a place to stay. No offence, but I don't think either of your parents want me to sleep at your house."

"You could come to mine." Kira said making me look at her.

"Really, you wouldn't mind." I said.

"Are you sure your Master would be okay with this?" Anzu asked.

With a smirk Kira said, "That's the best part, I don't have one." This had confused me and I guess it confused everyone else cause no one made a sound. "If you're thinking I'm a stray catgirl, I'm not."

"Then how do you have a house." Shi asked.

"My cousin and I built it. It's as the forest behind this neighborhood." Kira explained.

"So how do you have a job?" Shi asked, "Catgirls are required to have a bell to be able to work."

"I have one, I just don't wear it." Kira then fished something out of her jacket pocket and pulled it out. It was a silver bell the size of a golf ball that was held on by a collar.

"Pretty." Was all I said as she put her bell back into her pocket. "Well now that we have everything settled with I guess we'll wait till tomorrow."

"Yeah I better head back." Kira said. "Shana might be a bit worried for how long I've been gone."

"So I guess we'll be seeing each other till then." Kasai said with his hand outstretched.

"I'll see you then." I said as I shook his hand once again. I let go of his hand and looked over at the black-haired catgirl. "So how are we getting to your place?"

"Well I usually just walk or sprint to work, so I know it won't be a problem for you, escpecially how fast you are." I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head as I thanked her for the compliment.

"Hey Kasai are you going back to your house? I mean if you are I don't think that's wise." I said to him.

"Nah, Pepper and I usually stay the night over here." Kasai explained. "Their parents know how my life is, so they let me stay here for as long as possible."

"All right, well see you guys tomorrow." I said as Kira and I headed for the front door.

"See ya." The other individuals said as Kira and I walked out the door.

* * *

 **And that ends chapter 8. God I started writing this at 3 o'clock in the morning I am bushed. Oh before I forget, we reached over 500 views, how awesome is that?! Well I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Happy late One Month Anniversary and this is Kasai Seishin signing out.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey viewers, Kasai Seishin here with another chapter to A Clash of Worlds. Now before we begin I'd like to say a few things. First, I would to apologize to you viewers for how long this chapter took to upload I had major writer's block on how to start this Second, I am going to be introducing a new character to this chapter and I would like to thank XxLuna-chanxXx for providing her. She will become a major, wait hold on a second, SPOILER ALERT, okay I'm ready, she will become a major role to The Source. It's not a big spoiler, but it gives you a little taste of what to come. And with that out of the way, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 9_

 _ **Pepper's POV**_

After James and Kira left, my Master had sat down next to me on the couch and allowed me to place my head in his lap. He began petting my head causing me to pur. "Nya! I love it when Master pets my head."

"So are you really going to help James with finding The Source?" I heard Anzu ask from her seat.

"Yeah I am," My Master replied, "My family's gotten involved and now I need to protect those I care about."

"Well last I checked the last fight you got in, you got your ass kicked." Anzu said.

"Anzu!" Shi and I exclaimed at the same time. I sat up from my Master's lap and stood up with my hands on my hips.

"Master did his best to try and protect me from Raito. I'm grateful for it."

"Pepper's right Anzu," Shi agreed, "Kasai did whatever he could to keep Raito away from Pepper."

"Even if it means putting myself in harms way." My Master said standing up. "I'd practically do the same thing to all of you. I care about each of you."

"Kasai I know you're wanting to go through with this, but getting beat up won't protect the people you love." Anzu explained standing up as well. "I get that this training will help you, but before you learn how to fight, James is probably gonna see how much you can take and give. He might be testing you tomorrow."

"Well then if that's the case then I'll be ready." My Master said while crossing his arms. "This training will help me to fight, whether I'm fighting some of the Dark Lord's goons or fighting The Source, me fighting with James could make a difference."

"And you know Kasai isn't going to give up without a fight right Anzu?" Shi asked slyly.

Anzu sighed and said, "All right, but if this back fires I get to say 'I told you so.'"

"Deal." Master said shaking Anzu's hand. "Hey Shi, do you mind if I take a shower while I'm here?" I turned to look at Shi who had a small blush on her face.

"Yeah, no problem Kasai." And with a nod Kasai left the living room for the bathroom. As soon as we heard the bathroom door shut, Shi's face became bright red.

"You need to get those dirty thoughts out of your head sis." Anzu said walking over to her older sister.

With a small slap on Anzu's arm Shi said, "Shut up Anzu."

"Come on when are you going to tell him Shi, you can't keep this a secret for much longer." Anzu said crossing her arms. "Is it because Pepper likes Kasai too?"

This had caused my face to heat up immensely. "T-That's not true. I don't like Master in that sense."

"Oh wow I was only joking, but I guess that answered my question." Anzu said with a surprised look. Shi and I breathed heavily before looking at each other. There was no possible way Master would choose one of us over the other. But what if he chose us both, there were Master's that had two catpanions at times. Like that owner from the bakery, Neko Paradise. It might be hard to share Master, but it definitely be worth it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

* * *

 _ **James's POV**_

We left Shi's house after I got my sword out of Shi's car. We walked to the forest in an awkward silence. We practically had nothing to talk about. The only we had in common right now was that fight we had not to long ago. So to get to know Kira I decided asking her some questions.

"So...How long have you lived in the forest?"

"My cousin and I have lived there for roughly five years." Kira answered. "After an inncident that happened we had to go on the run and live out there." Her face began to turn into one of sorrow.

"You mean what happened with your parents?" I asked, which I probably shouldn't have cause then Kira got defensive.

"That's something I don't want to talk about." Kira then sighed and asked me, "So how exactly did you end up in our world as you call it?"

"It wasn't easy I'll tell ya." I said swinging my sword onto my shoulder. "The book we found described a portal that crossed between our worlds. The problem was finding it."

"So how did you end up falling into our world then?"

"Well in my world the portal was vertical, so I thought if I stepped through the portal then I'd stepped into your world. But I guess you world is horizontal to mine and that caused me to fall like two, three stories." I ache everytime I think of how landed here.

"I guess that makes sense." Kira said. "All right your turn to ask."

"Ok, well what's your cousin like?"

Kira then grew a small smile on her face. "She's more like a sister to me really. She's a very kind person, but not to people she doesn't like, mainly perverts, so I suggest you keep perverted jokes to yourself." I shrugged to say I agreed as Kira continued. "She's also a straight up genius. Anything she can think of she can do it. She was actually the one to figure out the potion we used on Kasai."

"She sounds awesome, I can't wait to meet this catgirl." I said making Kira laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I forgot to tell you, she's not a catgirl, she's a foxgirl." I looked at her with a bewildered expression. "Shana basically has features of a fox than that of a cat."

"I got that much, I just thought only catgirls lived in this world."

"It is true that catgirls populate most of the households in the world, but there are some other species of animal girls in this world. Foxgirls just happen to be one of them." Kira explained.

That explaination drove me to another question. "So wait, if you're a catgirl and she's a foxgirl then how are you guys cousins?"

"That I'd rather not talk about either." Kira replied. After that the silence returned until we came upon a large forest filled with pine trees.

"So where exactly is your house?" I asked.

"It's just past that tree." Kira said pointing at a tree that had only two branches and no leaves. The tree was small enough to be called a house plant. When I looked past the tree I saw that nothing was there. No house, no cottage of some sort, just nothing. Kira answered what I was thinking. "Don't worry, when you get closer you'll see it." She walked ahead of me towards the tree and I decided to follow suit.

It wasn't long until we came up to the small tree and when Kira went passed it, she disappeared. I froze and started to freak out. "Uh Kira, where did you go?" I looked over to where she was previously and all of a sudden her head appeared out of no where. Just her head, she looked like a floating head trying to find its body.

"Don't worry it's just a cloaking device. Just pass through it and you'll be fine." Kira reassured me. I nodded and regained my composure and walked past the small tree like Kira did before. As soon as I past it, I saw a small house that could hold about two or three people with smoke coming out of the chimney. "Come on let's go." Kira said running towards the front door of the house. I followed after her and as she opened the door she shouted happily, "Shana, I'm home!"

After hearing some rustling coming from the kitchen the said foxgirl appeared. Her hair was the color of silver making it shine in the light. Her ears and bushy tail was the same color as well and her eyes were the same as Kira's, a light brown. She also wore the same thing Kira was wearing, a white jacket with a red skirt, but had a pink tank top underneath the jacket. "Kira!" She ran over to her catgirl cousin and squeezed her into a hug. Kira returned the hug and that's when Shana noticed me.

"Uh, hi." Was all I said as Shana looked at me. I gave a small wave as Kira and Shana broke away their hug.

"Uh Kira, who is this?" Shana asked her cousin while pointing at me and eyeing my sword.

"Shana this is James." Kira said patting my head and ruffling up my hair. "He's uh, he's gonna..."

"Don't tell me he's going to stay here." Shana said backing away from my sword.

"He is actually." Kira said with a nervous chuckle.

"You know I don't have to stay here I could just go somewhere else." I suggested. That was when Kira turned to me and scowled.

"Oh no I'm not letting a friend of mine sleep at some random strangers place."

"You're her friend?" Shana asked me.

"I'm your friend?" I asked Kira. "Not a couple of hours ago did we get in a fight over whether I was evil or not."

"Yes you are my friend. Now since we got that out of the way, Shana do you think James could stay here for awhile until he completes his objective?"

Shana looked at Kira, then me, my sword, and then back to Kira. I sensed that Shana had a motherlike personality to Kira and bringing over a stranger with a sword asking to stay wasn't making the mother foxgirl go away.

"I don't know Kira. I'm not quite sure." Shana said eyeing my sword again.

"Listen Shana," I said, "I know it's a bit scary seeing me come over and asking for a room to stay at but if you are wanting me gone then I won't hesitate to leave." This time Shana looked at me instead of my sword and gave me a skeptical look.

"Shana please." Kira pledded with big eyes and a puckered bottom lip. She made herself even cuter, how is that possible?!

With a great sigh Shana said, "Okay he can stay, but could put that sword in its sheath."

"Uh, I don't have one for it." I said scratching the back of my head with my free hand. Shana then went to a nearby closet and opened it. A few seconds of rummaging around, she came back out with a brown sheath that looked like it could fit my sword.

"Here you can use this." I thanked her and placed my sword in the sheath. It was a perfect fit. "Now strap it to your back." I was confused on what she meant the sheath did not have a strap to put around me until she said, "It's a sheath that's able to stay on your back without the need of a strap. I made it myself."

I took my sword and placed it on my back. I let go and just like Shana said it stayed there. "That is freaking cool. You weren't kidding when you said she was a genius Kira." It was then that Shana had dragged Kira away from me to where I couldn't hear them.

* * *

 _ **Kira's POV**_

After Shana had dragged me into the kitchen, Shana whispered to me, "Are you crazy Kira?! Why would you bring some stranger to our house?"

I whispered back, "Because he needs our help. He's from a different world Shana."

"You mean he's an alien?" Shana asked with confusion clearly on her face.

"No he's not an alien." I explained, "He's from a different dimension. His world and our world could be in trouble if we don't help him." I then began to explain his reason for being here and what The Source and Center was.

After explaining all this Shana said, "How do you know if we can trust him? What if all he said was a lie?"

"I trust him enough to know he wouldn't lie."

"And what makes you so sure?" Shana asked.

"Because he's been through the same thing we've been through." I said with a frown. "He knows exactly how I felt when I lost mom and dad, he wouldn't just lie after telling me that."

Shana sighed and said, "All right, if you trust him, I trust him. But if so much as lies about any of this I sware I'll kick him where he breathes."

"Okay you can do that."

"Plus you have to admit, he does look a little cute." Shana said eyeing James like meat.

"Shana!"

* * *

 **And that concludes with chapter 9. Now before I get done with this I have to say one thing; If you want to see more of Kira and Shana I suggest checking out XxLuna-chanxXx's new story Secret of the Moon. It has gotten me interested and I suggest you check it out. And with that out of the way, this is Kasai Seishin signing out.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey viewers, Kasai Seishin here with Chapter 10 of A Clash of Worlds. Now this chapter will start of the morning of the next day. Now I would like to say one thing, this chapter has reached over 20 reviews. Now I'm wanting to set a goal, which is at least 50 by the 20th chapter, so please if you have anything to say, whether it's a comment or a flame, and yes now I'm accepting flames, don't hesitate to do so. Now with that out of the way we go to the reviews.**

* * *

 **XxLuna-chanxXx: I've been waiting for the next chapter to come out. Love it keep up on the good work and thanks for the shout out -**

 **Kasai Seishin: You are very most welcom Luna-chan for the shout out. I'll try to post as much chapters as possible, but it might be difficult cause it seems writer's block just loves to hit me. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and I hope I got Shana all right.**

* * *

 **One more thing before we go to the chapter, do you want your very own Kasai Seishin and Shi Ruto? Well if you have Dragon Ball Xenoverse then these two can be yours to play with. You can find the info to create these two in my profile. And with that out of the way as well, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 10_

 _ **Kasai's POV**_

I woke up at 6:30 a.m. laying on the couch of Shi's house wearing a black t-shirt and green pajama pants that I borrowed from Mr. Ruto, Shi's dad. I knew that as soon as I got home from school my dad and brother would lay it out on me. Especially afterr the ass kicking that Raito got from James. I got up from the couch and went to the hallway closet to get out a pair of clothes. I would usually keep a pair of clothes at Shi's house whenever I spend the night. Her parents don't mind just as long as I do my own laundry.

I went into the bathroom to change into my school's uniform, which was a white t-shirt, a white buttoned-up over shirt, which doesn't need to be buttoned, and a blue student blazer with gold trims on the edges. We could wear whatever pants and shoes we wanted as long as we wore the student blazer and shirts. I put on a pair on dark blue pants that were a bit big on me, which is why I also packed an orange clip-on belt, and a pair of orange boots with dark red tips that matched the belt. I tucked in my pant legs and left the bathroom.

When I got out I ran into Shi who had woken up as well. She wore the school's student blazer, but was white and was buttoned up. and around her neck was the school's gold plaid ascot they made the girls wear. Her pants were a bright blue and she wore black slip-on shoes with the socks poking out and on her wrist were silver braclets the girls were suppose to wear.

"Good morning Shi." I said to her with a smile.

"Morning Kasai." Shi said groggily while rubbing her eyes.

"Still sleepy huh?"

"Yeah, Pepper kept meup all night meowing out the window." She said to me just as Pepper came out of her room, wearing a white, buttoned-up night shirt.

"I don't mean to do it, it's just on instinct." Pepper said walking up to Shi.

"Well if you don't get your instincts together then you'll have a lot of trouble getting your bell." Shi said.

"I know I'm sorry." Pepper replied with her head and ears down.

"Hey Pepper why don't you go back to sleep you might need it for today." I said to Pepper making her head and ears perk back up.

"Okay Master." Pepper said heading back to Shi's bedroom.

"Why can't I get some sleep?" Shi complained.

:"Cause we have school and you know we have to go." I said ruffling her pig-tailed head. She swatted my hand away with a glare that only made me chuckle.

"Well why do I have to go?" I heard Anzu say as she came out of her room. Since she was in middle school, Anzu didn't have a dress code. She wore a pink tank-top with a white, sleeveless shirt on top, with black sport pants that stopped just above her knees, black fingerless gloves, and yellow shoes with purple socks poking out. Basically it looked like she was trying to dress like Videl from Dragon Ball Z.

"Because mom and dad would kick your butt if you didn't." Shi said with a smirk. With a growl, Anzu stormed past us and went to the living room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

* * *

 _ **James's POV**_

The first thing I thought of when I woke up was, _'What am I doing on the floor?'_ That was basically my beginning of the day. I was originally sleeping on the couch, but I guess I rolled off in the middle of the night. I also noticed that when I sleep on the floor I begin to drool, so my entire head was wet with saliva. I wiped off the drool and got up from the floor. I have to say that floor was comfortable. I would've thought that my back would be all out of shape cause of it, but apparently my back feels like it just slept on a cloud.

"Well it's good to see you're finally awake." I heard a voice say from in the kitchen. I looked over and I saw Shana in there and the smell of bacon filling the air. Oh my god, it smells delicious. I smelt pancakes, eggs, sausage, and whole bunch of other foods I couldn't identify. My mouth was drooling just from the smell.

I quickly wiped it away before I spoke. "Oh good morning Shana. I didn't know you were up."

"Of course not," She said with a smile, "You were knocked out on the floor. I tried to wake you up, but you only drooled and said, 'Not now mommy, five more minutes.'"

I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck as I walked into the kitchen. I then saw what else she was cooking, I saw waffles, oatmeal, omelets, biscuits, and a lot of other breakfast items.

"Sorry for all the food, I didn't know what you liked." Shana said while looking at me with a sheepish smile.

"You didn't have to do that Shana." I said as I sat down in a chair next to the kitchen counter.

"You're our guest, I'm happy to cook for you. Now what would you like." I gulped as she said it. She'd just make food for a stranger that stayed the night at her house. Man, kindness has never been greater. I decided on getting the pancakes, eggs, sausage, and two biscuits. As soon as I took the first bite I felt like I was in heaven. I have never been so glad to be alive. I devoured my entire plate in a matter of seconds. "I see you enjoyed the food." Shana said as she sat down next to me.

"I have to say that was the best breakfast I have ever had in my entire life." I said breathlessly. "Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"I basically taught myself to cook like that." Shana said. "But I'm not that good."

"Are you kidding? That was delicious, you shouldn't be downgrading yourself like that." I said as soon as Kira walked into the room.

"He's right you know." Kira said. "Your cooking is absolutely amazing." Kira grabbed a waffle and ate it quickly. "You are an amazing cook." She said with the waffle stuffed in her mouth.

"Thanks you two." Shana said. She turned to me and said, "So what are you going to do about Kasai's training?" I learned last night that Kira had explained everything to Shana and now Shana was aboard with helping me.

"Well the first thing I need to do is go to school." I said.

"Huh?" The two cousins said in unison.

"Oh I get your plan," Shana said, "You're wanting to fight Kasai at his school don't you."

"Exactly." I said with a smirk. "I need to know exactly what I need to teach him and how well he can fight on his own."

"But if he fights in school, doesn't that mean he'll get in trouble?" Kira asked.

"Yeah and hopefully he'll get suspended." I said.

"I don't know if Kasai will appreciate that." Kira said. "I mean I get that he wants to train, but I don't know if he'll like the fact that you'll deliberatly suspend him."

"He'll have to suck it up then." I said standing up. "Now I'm going to school."

"Um, you're not going to school in that are you?" Shana asked me.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well for one thing they have a dress code at the high school. You won't be able to get in wearing a shirt with a big white 'J' on the front of it." Shana explained.

"But it's what I always wear." I said with a frown.

"Well you're going to have to suck it up then." Shana said with a smirk.

I growled at her comment and asked, "Okay then, what do I wear?"

* * *

 _ **Shi's POV**_

We arrived at our school at 7 o'clock in my car, since Kasai's car was still at his house and we weren't going to risk going to his house to get it. As we entered the school we ran into some trouble. Some bullies were picking on a new student, but the new kid seemed to have it all under control so we didn't bother with it. We stayed in the cafeteria for ten minutes as we at breakfast and headed to our class.

"God I hate geometery." I said as we walked to the only classroom Kasai and I shared.

"Ah don't feel to bad Shi." Kasai said trying to comfort me. "You got me in there so you don't get bored." That was true, any day Kasai wasn't in that classroom it was Snoresville. But when ever he was there, he made that class a blast. That was also another reason why I had a crush on my best friend, he made everything fun even though he has a hard life. "Now come on, you wouldn't want to be late again, remember what happened last time?"

Oh I remember. The teacher made me stand in front of the classroom holding two buckets filled with rocks and I had to stand there for 30 minutes. My arms were sore sfter that. "Yeah, I don't want that again."

* * *

The class actually went by faster than I thought. But that just meant that I'd be spending the rest of the day without Kasai. Man this is going to suck.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other at lunch." Kasai said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said with a small smile back at him.

"I don't think you'll be seeing him at all Shi." A familiar voice said behind me and Kasai. We turned around to see...James? He was wearing a blue student blazer like the one Kasai was wearing, making him look like a student at this school.

"James, what are you doing here?" Kasai asked.

"I'm here for your training." James said like it was obvious. "Just pretend like you don't know me." He whispered.

"Uh, okay." Kasai and I said at the same time. It was then that James walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my neck.

"Uh...what are you doing?" I asked a little bit frightened.

"What does it look like baby?" He said making me flinch.

"Who are you calling baby?" I asked with irritation clear in my voice.

"Why you of course." James said rubbing his finger underneath my chin. "Who else would I be talking to?"

"Hey leave her alone." I heard Kasai say. I looked over at him and I saw...anger in his face? I've never seen him get angry over me before.

"Ah, buzz off loser." James said.

"I'm saying this nicely, leave her alone." Kasai said placing a hand on James shoulder.

"What are you..." James said pushing Kasai to the floor with one hand, "going to do about it?" James turned his attention back to me. He closed his eyes and it looked like he was about to kiss me. I didn't know what to do, I froze as soon as I knew what James was going to do,

Then I heard two words that told me what to do.

"Shi, duck!"

* * *

 **And cliffhanger! They can be real a**holes if you ask me. And we are done with chapter 10. Also I want to ask, what do you guys think of the new cover art? Tell me in a review, don't be shy, I know you're there. This is Kasai Seishin signing out.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey viewers, Kasai Seishin here with an early chapter upload to A Clash of Worlds. I wanted to get this up as early as possible for all of you to see. Mostly cause I know how you guys like to read a chapter as soon as possible. And now we move on to the reviews.**

* * *

 **XxLuna-chanxXx: yea you got Shana alright well great chapter can't wait until the next one comes out :3**

 **Kasai Seishin: Well I'm glad I was able to get Shana right. I want to be able to get the characters as right as possible. Thanks for letting me know.**

* * *

 **GreatestSoldier: Sorry I haven't been reviewing. Had a lot of stuff but man. This story... It's amazing! You still got James's bio down and You managed to create a more impressive story than I thought it would had. I love the part where James was pissed because he has to change out of his favorite clothes. I wonder how well Kensai can do against James in a fist fight. But I didn't expect James about to kiss Shi. I mean yeah, that's the plan to get Kensai to fight but I didn't expect that. Great job man. I hope the next chapter comes out in a few days because I hate waiting for new chapters. Signed- GreatestSoldier**

 **Kasai Seishin: It's okay you haven't been reviewing, you got stuff you need to take care of. And it's good to know that I still got James down. Now I'm not sure how "Kensai" will do against James, but you'll see how "Kasai" will do in this chapter. As for the part about James about to kiss Shi, I had to think what could James possibly do to get Kasai to fight seriously. Well it's good to hear from you GreatestSoldier.**

* * *

 **And with that out of the way, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 11_

 _ **James's POV**_

"Who are you calling baby?" Shi said with irritation clear in her voice. I knew this would get to her, but it was the only thing I could think of to get Kasai to fight me.

"Why you of course." I said rubbing my finger underneath Shi's chin. "Who else would I be talking to?"

"Hey leave her alone." I heard Kasai say. I looked over at him and I saw anger in his face. Perfect, it's working.

"Ah, buzz off loser." I said.

"I'm saying this nicely, leave her alone." Kasai said placing a hand on my shoulder. The only thing I could think of doing was push him

"What are you..." I said as I pushed Kasai to the floor with one hand, "going to do about it?" I turned my attention back to Shi and closed my eyes and puckered my lips. I knew if I did do this both Shi and Kasai were going to kick my ass, but I felt Shi freeze, so I didn't have to worry about that. Then I heard two words that made me open my eyes.

"Shi, duck!" As I opened them Shi had did what the voice had said and at that moment I was struck in the face by the heel of an orange boot. The impact of the foot caused me to stumble backwards into the lockers behind me. Everyone had turned their attention to the one who had spoke and struck me, Kasai. "I told you to leave her alone." Jesus Christ! Where did that come from?! I then felt my nose start to bleed and run down my face. This had startled me. How could someone from this world make me bleed? What am I saying? I'm acting like some over dramatic super villain.

I wiped away the blood and stood up. "Not bad you caught me of guard." I looked at him with a smirk. "It won't happen again."

 _ **Kasai's POV**_

I don't know what came over me, but as soon as I saw James about to kiss Shi I lost it. I heel kicked him in the face and made him stumble into the lockers behind him. I've never heel kicked anyone before so I have no clue where that came from. I looked at him with malice in my eyes. "I told you to leave her alone." At that moment James's nose began to bleed. He stood up and wiped the blood away.

"Not bad," he said, "You caught me off guard." With a smirk he continued, "It won't happen again."

 _ **(Legacy by Memphis May Fire plays)**_

James charged at me with a fist ready to punch, but before he could throw it. I moved out of the way and tripped him. He fell to the ground and got back up. This time it was my turn to rush at him.

 _ **Chances to move mountains are few and far between,**_

 _ **But only unseen by those who choose them to be**_

 _ **Live every day like it's your last chance to be heard and seen,**_

 _ **Because the good die young and the great change the course of history**_

As he turned around he moved quickly out of my way and kneed me in the back. Causing me to crash into some students. The students pushed me back into a circle they had made and started chanting. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" I looked back at James who got into what looked like a fighting stance. I didn't know what I was doing, but my body did and I got into stance that was different from his.

 _ **Stop blending in and start speaking out!**_

 _ **You'll never know what you can do if you don't try now**_

 _ **Lift up your eyes discouraged one**_

 _ **Keep moving forward until your battles have been won**_

We rushed at each other and he threw the first punch. I dodged to the left and tried to throw a punch of my own. He had blocked it with his right hand and grabbed my arm before I could draw it back. James judo flip me over his shoulder and let go of my arm. I was able to land on the ground feet first and quickly turned around and punched him in the face.

 _ **They say you were created to do great things,**_

 _ **But words only come to life when you believe**_

 _ **Stop blending in**_

 _ **Start speaking out!**_

 _ **Don't miss your opportunity**_

He was shocked to see that I had laid a punch on him. But then he smiled like he was having fun. He then charged at me and tackled me into a nearby bathroom. I then heard a couple of femal screams making me realise we were in the girls bathroom. James was on top of me and then elbowed me in the face. I felt blood run down my lips letting me know my lip was busted open again.

 _ **Do you have the courage to follow your heart?**_

 _ **Your life could be over before you ever had a chance to start**_

I was able to get James off me and I was able to stand up. I then did a front flip and landed a kick in James's stomach. He coughed up saliva from the impact as he growled. He got my foot off of him and stood back up by spinning and kicking my in the face. I fell back into a sink making it break off and water spray in my face.

 _ **Take what you can get while you can get it**_

 _ **And don't let anybody stand in your way**_

 _ **If you got what it takes, make them believe it**_

 _ **They need to hear you from a mile away!**_

James took the advantage of me getting sprayed and picked me up. Before he picked me up I grabbed a piece of the sink that broke off and used it to hit his arm. I winced in pan as he let go and I was able to throw a punch at him. But he blocked it and threw a punch at me as well.

 _ **They say you were created to do great things,**_

 _ **But words only come to life when you believe**_

 _ **Stop blending in**_

 _ **Start speaking out!**_

 _ **Don't miss your opportunity**_

I don't know what happened but I used my knee to block his attack and used my other arm to throw another punch. We went back and forth throwing and blocking punches. We went on like this for five minutes until I took a step back and slipped in the water. I fell to the ground pulling James along with me and we hit our head on the ground hard knocking us both out.

 _ **(Song ends)**_

* * *

 _ **Shi's POV**_

I don't know what happened after the boys went into the girls bathroom. Everyone had stopped chanting after they went in. We waited for either one of the two to come out, but after ten miuntes no one did. I was really starting to get worried. Especially after I saw something weird. I don't know if anybody else saw it, but it really was freaking me out. I decided to go into the girls bathroom to see what was up. Some students protested because they wanted to see if anyone would come out. I ignored them and went in anyways.

When I walked in I saw that both Kasai and James were on the floor with a water being sprayed on them and small amounts of blood spreading on the floor.

I ran out of the bathroom and yelled, "Someone go get the nurse!"

The nurse was already here as well as the principal, Mr. Hokage. A bald headed man that usually stunk from too much cologne. "You, move aside." Mr. Hokage said while pointing at me. "I saw everything from the security cameras. I want you in my office now." I nodded grimly as I left to go to his office.

* * *

 _ **James's POV**_

God damn, how many times am I gonna hit my head? I rubbed my head as I got up from...A bed? I looked around my surrounding and saw what looked like a medical center. There were at least six beds and one other one was being accompanied by Kasai, who was sitting up on his bed.

"'Bout time you woke up." Kasai said with an angry tone.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"I was told we were out for about an hour or so. I just woke up before you did." Kasai said not looking at me.

"Do you have a problem or something?" I asked getting off of the bed and walking over to him.

"Yeah I've got a problem." Kasai said looking at me. "You tried kissing Shi." Oh yeah, almost forgot about that.

"Okay so maybe I tried, but that was only to get you to fight seriously." I tried explaining. "I know you care for Shi, so I thought that if I tried hitting on her and pushing you out of the way, you'd get pissed off. A little more than I thought you would, but hey it worked out didn't it." I said with a nervous chuckle.

He looked at me and sighed. "You could've at least done it another way."

"Well where's the fun in that if you don't get to piss people off." I said with a smile.

Kasai shook his head and smiled as well. "You're an idiot."

"I can when I want to be." I said with a laugh that got Kasai to laugh too. It was then that a bald man in his forties walked in with Shi.

* * *

 **And Chapter 11 is complete. Phew, I didn't think I'd be able to do it this quickly. Anyway I know the fight scene was a bit short and kinda more like a schoolyard brawl, but hey that's where they were at the time. Anyway let me know in a review what you think of it, we still need to get to 50 reviews by the 20th chapter, or at least 40 I'd be okay with that. Anyways, this is Kasai Seishin signing out.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey viewers, Kasai Seishin here coming at you with another chapter to A Clash of Worlds. Now I don't have much to say other than the reviews, but before that I would like to say one thing. I want to thank three people that have helped me get this far into my story. You have know idea how much you have helped me through all of this. So I would like to thank GreatestSoldier for helping me from the very beginning, you've helped me get ideas for this story that I never would've have gotten if you hadn't suggested James to be apart of this story. I would also like to thank XxLuna-chanxXx for the OCs she has provided and the idea The Source, she doesn't know the idea, but you'll see it after The Source appears. And finally I want to thank Sento Shinrai, he has helped me by writing reviews that kept me going with the story and complimenting on almost every chapter. So I thank these three people for helping me get this far and I hope that once they get this message they'll know how much they mean to me with this story. With that being said, onto the reviews.**

* * *

 **GreatestSoldier: Don't beat yourself up about it, the fight scene was amazing. And the man in his forties that appeared at the end... I think I know who he is. Signed-GreatestSoldier.**

 **Kasai Seishin: Thanks for telling me that, I actually kinda needed it. The man in his forties though, might be someone completely different, but it could be the same one you're thinking of.**

* * *

 **XxLuna-chanxXx: great loving it :3 I dun't know what else to say tho :P anyway keep up the good work.**

 **Kasai Seishin: I'm glad you're loving it and it's okay you got nothing else to say, just knowing that you reviewed really raises my spirits. :)**

* * *

 **Sento Shinrai: Mister Hokage? Niceee xD Also, awesome chapter as always. I didn't expect it to be a pretty even fight but still awesome ofcourse.**

 **Kasai Seishin: Thanks man, the reason why it was pretty even was because James wasn't going all out though and because of one other reason that will be explained in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Thank you three for what you have done to this story. I honestly couldn't have done it without you. And with that out of the way, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 12_

 _ **James's POV**_

What was he doing here?! Why would he be here? What was the Dark Lord doing here? I mean at least I think it's the Dark Lord, but he could be using a disguise. He basically looked like Goldman from the face, but he wore a dark suit and he reaked of cologne. As he stepped into the room with Shi I pratically gave the man a dirty look.

"I believe this belongs to you Mr. Seishin." The Dark Lord look-alike said, pushing Shi into Kasai's arms.

Kasai gulped before he spoke. "I'm sorry sir for what happened."

It was then the guy in the suit looked at me and said, "I don't believe I've seen you at this school before."

"No sir, I don't go to this school." I said with a scowl. I decided to play along and say that this man wasn't the Dark Lord.

"So where did you get the blazer my students are supposed to wear?" He asked me.

"I stole it from a student." I lied. "I needed to get back at Kasai for making me lose a bet."

"And what bet did you lose?"

"Whether or not I was able to stay the night at a resturant without getting caught." It was the best lie I could come up with on the spot cause I wasn't really prepared for the man to be asking me questions.

"Hmm, seems like you lost a big bet there James." He said.

"Yes, yes I did." I caught what he said. He said my name and I didn't tell him what it was. This son of a gun was the Dark Lord.

"Well, I'm going to go get the nurse and see if you two are able to go home. Cause you Kasai Seishin," He said looking at Kasai, "You are expelled from this school."

"Expelled?!" Kasai and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, you have gotten three strikes in the same day." I guess three strikes was the amount you could get in trouble for here in this school. "Starting a fight, disrupting class schedule, and breaking school property. That's three strikes, you are hereby expelled from this school." Well sh*t, didn't think he'd get expelled and not suspended.

"Mr. Hokage you got to understand I can't get expelled." Kasai pleaded still holding onto Shi. Mr. Hokage? So he is going to this school in disguise.

"I'm sorry, but that's just how it has to be. Now, I'm going to get the nurse and see you two out of here." Mr. Hokage turned around and left the room. But before he left, he looked at me and smirked. He then looked at me and mouthed, "Farewell Hawthorne."

Mr. Hokage my ass. That was definitely Goldman.

* * *

 _ **Shi's POV**_

I was still in Kasai's arms when he was told that he was expelled from the school. I could tell by the way that he tightened his hold on me that he was devastated. Before his mom had died he'd promised her that he would finish school and go off tho college for her. But now I could tell he felt completely miserable. I then wrapped my arms around him for support which he grimmly accepted. I looked over at James to see him scowling at our principal as he left. Mr. Hokage mouthed something that I couldn't understand, which caused James's face to turn into one of shock.

He looked at us, as if to say something, but then his face had softened when he saw the two of us holding onto each other. "Hey Kasai..." I felt Kasai turn his head to look at James. "I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to get you expelled."

"That's okay James." Kasai with a monotoned voice. "It wasn't like you were trying to get me expelled."

"Well I mean I tried to get you suspended, but I didn't count on the principal to be the Dark Lord." James said. Both Kasai and I perked up when we heard this.

"Wait, Mr. Hokage is the Dark Lord?" I asked as Kasai let go of me, which I wished he didn't.

"Actually that explains a lot really." Kasai said with his arms crossed. "Ever since he came to the school a lot of the kids here have become crueler than before. Maybe they are also being affected by The Source's power. Plus he did come here six months ago."

"But why would he come here?" James said scratching his head. It was mind boggling. Why would some evil guy, be hiding out at a high school. What if maybe he thinks one of the kids is the perfect host for The Source. Or maybe it has to do something with what I saw.

"Hey guys can I tell you something?" I said gaining the two boy's attention.

"Yeah tell us whatever you need Shi." Kasai said.

"Well, mainly it has to do with you Kasai." I said.

"Huh." Kasai said with a confused look.

"After I ducked out of the way I saw something."

 **-Flashback-**

I ducked out of the way as Kasai heel kicked James into the lockers behind him. As I ducked I fell to the floor behind Kasai and saw something weird. A dark blue aura was wrapped around his body. Then it disappeared as James wiped away his nosebleed and stood up. Did no one else see that?

"Not bad," James said, "You caught me off guard. It won't happen again." James then charged at Kasai with a fist pulled back. The blue aura wrapped around Kasai again and then he moved out of the way and tripped James. The aura disappeared again as James stood back up.

 **-Flashback Ends-**

The two boys looked at me as if I grew a third eye after I had finished telling my story. "Shi are you sure you saw some aura wrap around me?" Kasai asked.

"Kasai I wouldn't lie about this." I said. "It really freaked me out." I then looked over at James. "James you believe me right?"

"Well I'm not quite sure cause when I was fighting Kasai I didn't see no aura surround him," James said awkwardly.

"Guys you have to believe me I saw some type of aura wrapp around Kasai." I turned my attention back to Kasai. "Kasai I've never seen you fight like that before. Don't you think that's a little strange?"

"I have to say it was a little strange to me." James said. "I mean you had me going there. I wasn't using my full strength, but you actually had me going on the ropes there." James smiled at Kasai.

"Really?" Kasai said with a bewildered look. "I didn't even notice."

"Of course you did Kasai." I said gaining his attention back. "Something happened and I don't think me seeing an aura appear around you for a split second is a coincidence."

"I-I guess so." Kasai smiling at me. "Maybe I did have a little help."

"Well if you did have a little help then what helped you fight like that?" James asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but maybe time will tell." Kasai said. He looked at me and said. "If you ever see me with an aura like you saw before let me know, cause I need to see it for myself."

"Sure thing Kasai." I said with a wink and a thumbs up. He returned the thumbs up as the nurse arrived into the room.

* * *

 **And we are done with this chapter. Tell me in a review what you think of the chapter. Anyways, I hope my message gets to the three I thanked. You guys really have helped me out a lot. And sorry this message is short, I got nothing else to say besides, this is Kasai Seishin signing out.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey viewers how's it going? This is Kasai Seishin here with another chapter to A Clash of Worlds. Now I want to apologize to you viewers for how short the last chapter was. This chapter is longer than the last so don't worry. I hope you guys enjoy this and with that out of the way, onto the reviews.**

* * *

 **Sento Shinrai: Thank you for your message Kasai, it really means a lot. I will keep supporting you cause I wouldn't want you or this story to stop. :) Now to what I want to say about the chapter. I didn't this chapter would be so short but oh well it's better than nothing right? xD also this chapter did answer my question from the last chapter so I'm glad about that! Well, I've got nothing to say then...keep it up man! (thumbs up)**

 **Kasai Seishin: You're welcome about the message and I'm glad you'll keep supporting my story. You're comments always raise my spirits when I see them. *flashes peace sign***

* * *

 **GreatestSoldier: I knew it. I knew it. I f%%king KNEW IT! That was a amazing chapter and I don't care if it was short. Thanks for the shout out. I was glad to help you with your story.**

 **Kasai Seishin: I figured you'd be the one to figure it out. I mean it is your character. Anyways you're welcome about the shout out, you really have helped me out in more ways than one.**

* * *

 **XxLuna-chanxXx: awww thanks /w/ and this chapter was great, it seems you are on a roll for the last few days and thats great posting all these chapters I mean and I'm glad that I could help you with some ideas. Can't wait until the next one comes out. (,, ,,)**

 **Kasai Seishin: You're most welcome Luna-chan. I'll try to post chapters as early as possible, but don't expect them so early. Anyway I'm very happy to here that this chapter is great and I can't wait for the next chapter to Secret Of The Moon. It really intrested me on what you have in store.**

* * *

 **Now with the reviews over with, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 13_

 _ **Kasai's POV**_

James and I left the school and walked back to Shi's house. I was really bummed out about being expelled from school, but I guess now I have a lot of free time on my hands to train. We walked away from the school and after five minutes James spoke up.

"Listen man, I'm really sorry I got you expelled. I only meant to get you suspended."

"I already told you James's it's fine, you don't have to worry about it." I said. "The only thing that's probably bad about it is now Shi's going to have a terrible time in geometery." Both James and I laughed, but I was being serious about it. Shi wasn't the best in geometery and whenever I was there I'd always try to lighten her mood and it somehow got her to get better at math. Too bad now she has to deal with it on her own now.

"So what are you gonna do now? I mean besides training." James asked.

"Well I'll probably try and get my GED after this whole Source and Center thin is dealt with." I replied. "I might not be able to keep my promise to my mom about going to college, but I'm going to try and get through to getting something done with my life."

"Why not go to another school?"

"That would mean I'd have to move." I explained. "Tadashi High School is the only high school in this city. And the only other high school is in the next city over and it takes an hour to get there."

"Yeah I guess that would be a problem." James said putting his hands in his pockets. "Well I guess now you have more time to train right."

"Yeah, but that's kind of been bothering me." I said.

"What is?"

"If the principal of Tadashi High School is really the Dark Lord and he knows you're there, why did he expell me?" I said. "I mean if you're hanging out with me then he has to know that I'm helping you in some way."

"That is true. Goldman isn't one to slip up on something." James said with a thoughtful look. "Maybe he saw that aura Shi was taking about."

"You think?"

"Probably, I mean Shi couldn't have been the only one to see it." James had stopped walking, causing me to stop as well, and just looked at me.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing, just a random thought." James continued walking as did I and walked into Shi's neighborhood.

As we turned the into her neighborhood, I saw smoke coming from the right side of my view. "Hey check it out." I said pointing at the smoke.

"Looks like someone's having a bonfire." James said. I thought that too, cause the smoke was to big to be chimney smoke. From behind us I heard the sound of a siren going off and when I turned around a fire truck entered the neighborhood and zoom past us.

I watched the fire truck go by and looked like it was turning onto the street of Shi's house. "Don't turn right." I whispered to myself. My luck had drawn out when the firetruck went right. "Please don't be that house." I said as I ran off to the street the fire truck went on.

"Hey wait up!" I heard James say as I ran past him. When I got to the street I saw Shi's house burning with flames coming out of the windows and a crowd gathered around with firemen trying to put out the fire. When James saw what house it was he said, "Oh my God."

James and I ran to the crowd and walked to the front where some firemen were trying to keep people back. When we got to the front I saw that Shi's father was talking to a fireman and he was crying. I overheard what he was saying and I was shocked. "I was able to get out in time, but my wife and my daughter's catgirl is still in there."

Pepper! Oh god no she's in the fire! I have to get her out! I looked over at jamed with a panic look and I guess he heard what Shi's father said. "I know what you're thinking and I with you." He said placing his hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head to focus back on his face. I smiled and nodded at him. "Okay let's go." James looked forward and jumped upward and front-flipped over a fireman who turned around to get him. It was my chance to pass the fireman and go inside the fire to get Pepper.

After passing the fireman, James barged through the front door with me following. As we got in it was hotter than the sun in here. I know that's exaggerating a bit, but it was hot. Flames roared all around us and I saw no sign of Pepper or Mrs. Ruto in the living room or kitchen.

"Kasai!" I heard James yell cause we could barely hear with the fire blazing all around. I looked at him as he continued to speak. "You go find Pepper, I'll look for Shi's mother."

I nodded saying I understood and ran passed the fire. It was difficult, Some beamers from the ceiling had collapsed, forming into a 'X', and made my path really hard to get through. I wasn't sure where to look for Pepper, so the first place I thought of was Shi's bedroom. I crawled underneath the beamers, the fire heating up my face, and went into the hallway. I went straight for Shi's bedroom and tried to open the door. The knob was made of metal so it burned my hand when I touched it. I winced in pain and I began to hear crying coming from the inside.

"Pepper?!" I yelled. The crying stopped and I heard an innocent voice speak from the inside.

"Master?" Thank God, Pepper's all right.

"Pepper are you okay?!" I yelled once more.

"No." She said. That was all I needed to hear. I looked at the door and backed up a little. I ran forward and brashed into the door with my shoulder. It didn't budged and now my shoulder hurt like hell.

 _'Come on Kasai, Pepper needs you.'_ I thought to myself as I backed up again. All of a sudden I felt this pulse go through my body. I looked around myself and saw a blue aura wrap around me. "Holy sh*t!" I exclaimed. There was no time to admire what was going on. I charged at the door again and slammed into it. This time the door came off its hinges and slammed itself onto the opposite wall. When I got into the room I saw that Pepper was being held down by some beamers. She looked at me with teary eyes and a smile.

"Master! It really is you!" She then took another look at me and gasped. She must've saw the aura as well. I ran over to her and picked up one of the beamers with ease. Man this knows some strength. "Master, what happened to you?"

I removed the last two beamers that was on Pepper and picked her up bridal style. "No time to explain Pepper. We need to get you out of here." I ran with Pepper in my arms out the door and almost ran into James with an unconscious Mrs. Ruto on his shoulders.

He looked at me with amazement and said, "I guess Shi was telling the truth." I nodded and looked back to where we came from. All of a sudden a bigger flame broke out and blocked our entire path.

"Oh no." Pepper said holding onto me tighter. "What are we gonna do?" For some reason I knew what to do. I took a step towards the fire. "Master, what are you doing?"

"James," I called out, "When I get this fire down I want you to run through okay?"

"How are you gonna get the fire down?" I asked.

"Just trust me." I said. I used one hand to hold onto Pepper and the other hand and pushed it forward. As I did it, some type of force knocked the fire out making a clear path for James to go through. "Go now!" I yelled. Without hesitation, James charged through the fire and jumped over the crossed beams. I looked at Pepper as she looked at me. "Do you trust me?"

"I always do." Pepper said with a smile. Using both hands now I carried Pepper through the path and by turning around quickly I used my back to break through the beams. Pepper looked at me with astonishment, but I didn't really pay attention to that right now, I was focused on getting her out of there.

* * *

 _ **James's POV**_

I ran out of the house with Shi's mother on my shoulders wondering, _'What the hell did I just witness?!'_ I was confused, Kasai just pushed the fire out like it was nothing. I set Mrs. Ruto down on the grass just as Kasai came out of the house. As soon as he stepped out of the house the blue aura that surrounded him disappeared and he collapsed on the ground on his back, so he wouldn't hurt Pepper. I went over to him and dragged him and Pepper away from the fire. The fire brigade came over to us and examined Mrs. Ruto, Kasai, Pepper, then me. We were all fine, no damage was given to us and it seems that Pepper was all right considering what he told us happened to Pepper. The firemen put out the fire in less than 10 minutes and I guess the chief of the fire brigade came over to me and Kasai.

"You know, you two have some guts going in there like that." He said to us. "Usually kids you're age would be in school, why aren't you two?"

"I was expelled just recently." Kasai said.

"And I don't go to school." I said plainly.

The chief sighed and shrugged and said, "Well I'm gonna have to believe that. Especially after what you two did. Good job you two." He ruffled Kasai's hair then mine and walked back over to the other firemen.

"Well we were able to save Pepper and Shi's mom." I said. "I guess that could count for some training."

"Yeah I guess so." Kasai said looking over at Pepper who was being checked out by medics. "She was so close to dying James. I don't know what came over me. One minute I couldn't get in the room and the next I was able to barged into the room. What happened?"

"That aura is what happened." I said. "That aura must've given you some crazy strength to be able to get through a door like that."

"You have no idea."

"Another thing, what did you do to put out the fire back there?" I asked him.

"He looked at his right hand and said, "I'm not quite sure. I just...knew I could do it. I don't know how though."

"Well in anycase, you saved some lives today." I said patting his back. "Whatever caused you do those things they helped. You should be proud."

He smiled at me and thanked me. I then saw someone pass by us that I didn't think I'd see here. Raito Seishin.

* * *

 **And chapter 13 is out of the way. Now this one is a bit longer than the others, I hope you're happy about that. Now I got nothing left to say except, this is Kasai Seishin signing out.**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm not dead viewers, this is Kasai Seishin here with another chapter to A Clash of Worlds. Now sorry this one took so long to upload. My wifi got taken away so it will be a while before I post anymore chapters up. But before i move onto the reviews I have some very great news. We have just reach 1000+ views to A Clash of Worlds! I am so happy about this that in honor of that I have made this chapter longer for you. That's right, you guys will be reading the longest chapter I write so far. And with that out of the way, onto the reviews!**

* * *

 **Sento Shinrai: Awesome! I really want to see more of Kasai's powers! Hope the real training starts soon, can't wait for what James has in store for Kasai.**

 **Kasai Seishin: Well sorry to disappoint you Sento, but there won't be any training in this chapter. Next one though there will be. But for his powers there is a lot more in store for Kasai.**

* * *

 **GreatestSoldier: Raito's back huh? Well, he's gonna get his ass kicked again. But seriously, I can't wait for the next,one,and here's to hoping the source or the Dark Lord reveal themselves and fight our heroes.**

 **Kasai Seishin: Well he won't be getting his ass kicked yet, sorry to disappoint, but Raito will have an important part with the Dark Lord and The Source. Oops spoiler alert! By the way, sorry I missed the your poll, wifi got taken away at that time.**

* * *

 **And with those out of the way, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 14_

 _ **Shi's POV**_

I sat in my biology class not listening to the lecture that was given. I couldn't stop thinking about Kasai. I can't believe he got expelled, all because the Dark Lord said he was. Why would he want to expell Kasai anyways. Just what is he doing?

"Ms. Ruto?!" I heard the teacher call out my name. I fell back in my seat when he said my name and everybody laughed. The teacher walked over to me and looked down at me with a scowl. "Mrs. Ruto I've called your name six times already. Stop daydreaming and pay attention."

"Sorry Mr. Miyagi." I said regaining my composure and sitting myself back up. I looked around and everyone was looking at me with a smirk or a goofy grin. I frowned and looked down at my desk. _'I wish you were here Kasai.'_

At that moment my, the school's phone on Mr. Miyagi's desk began to ring. He picked it up and answered it. "Mr. Miyagi's class, this is Miyagi speaking." He paused as he let the person on the other line speak. His face had softened and he frowned. "Oh my, yes I'll send her home right away." Mr. Miyagi hung up the phone and looked straight at me. "Ms. Ruto, that was the office, you are excused from this class." I looked at him in surprised and asked him why. "It seems that your house was caught on fire and your parents were in the house at the time."

"Oh my God!" I said as I quickly got my stuff together and left the class. I went outside and got straight into my car. "Oh please be okay." I said to myself.

* * *

 _ **James's POV**_

Raito Seishin? What was he doing here? He stood in front of the house with a frown. He moved his hair out of his face and looked over at us. I thought he was going to come over here and try to kick our ass, even though I already proved I could do so to him. But when he looked at us he just smirked and waved. Raito walked away from the scene and got into the back of a black limousine. Who is he riding with?

"James? Earth to James." Kasai said waving a hand in front of my face. I shook my head and looked at him. "James you okay? You were looking out that way and I was trying to figure out what you were looking at."

"You mean you didn't see him?" I asked with a bewildered look.

"See who?"

"Raito. He walked right past us and stopped in front of the house." I said.

Kasai looked back to where I looked and then looked back at me. "James nobody was standing there. You were looking at nothing." What?! I could've swore I saw Raito standing over there.

"Raito was there. How could you not see him?" I asked.

It was then that a white mustang pulled up next to us and out of the front seat, Shi came out. I guess she heard about the fire and the school allowed her to leave. "What happened?!" She asked frantically.

"We don't know, some kind of fire accident." Kasai said.

"I think it was more than an accident Kasai." I said with a thoughtful look.

"What do you mean James?" Shi asked me.

"Well just before you came here I thought I saw Raito here." I explained. "When he stopped in front of the house, he had frowned like he failed something."

"Failed something?" Kasai said. "What could he have..." Kasai's eyes got all big as if he realized something. "He failed at killing Pepper."

"What?!" Shi and I exclaimed.

Kasai had a look of anger in his eyes. "He was going to punish me for what you did to him by taking out Pepper."

"You really think he would go that far?" I asked.

"But my parents were in there." Shi said. "That would mean-"

"He would kill your parents as well just to get back at me." Kasai finished what Shi was going to say.

"But why?" Shi asked.

"To make it look like an accident." I answered. "It would've been perfect too, if Kasai and I didn't get involved."

"What did you guys do?" Shi asked.

"We got your mother and Pepper out of there." Kasai replied. "Your dad was already out when we got to your house."

Shi sighed in relief and hugged Kasai while saying, "Thank you." She then went over to me and did the same thing. "You guys have no idea what I would do without my mother."

"It's a good thing we showed up and Kasai was able to use that aura you talked about." I said.

"You mean that aura was real?!" Shi asked.

Kasai nodded. "That aura gave out some amazing strength and power."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll explain everything later." I said. "For now I think you need to go to your parents." Shi nodded and went over to her mother, who was laying down on a gurney and still unconscious.

* * *

 _ **Kasai's POV**_

I'm glad that her parents are all right, but I still can't believe that Raito would do such a thing. This Source's power was affecting him more than I thought. I turned my attention over to Pepper who was still being checked up by medics, who were bewildered by the fact that she was fine, despite being crushed by beamers. I might be able to explain it, but not to the paramedics. When I was holding Pepper I felt that her leg was indeed broken and I felt a surge of energy pass from me to her. So I guess another ability of mine is to heal. What else can I do?

"You still worried about Pepper?" James asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said with a small smile. "I can't help it. Every since she was young, I've always had this urge to protect her." I looked over at Pepper once more. "I'd do anything for her."

"It seems like you would." James said. "Her and Shi."

"Well of course Shi." I said while looking at James. "I've known her for eleven years."

"How'd you meet her?" James asked.

"It was kind of by accident really."

 **-Flashback: Eleven Years Ago-**

I ran around the playground, playing tag with a bunch of other kids that were at the playground. All execpt one that was. A girl wih blue hair was on the slide sitting there, looking very lonely. I was very tempted to go over there and ask her to play with us, but the other kids told me she was an oddball, so I didn't really do anything.

"Hey Kasai," One of the kids called out my name, "You want to have some fun."

"What kind of fun?" I asked.

"I'm gonna go push Oddball of the slide." He said. "You want to help."

"Uhm...That sounds kind of mean." I said. "Why don't you just leave her alone?"

"Hey she's the one that doesn't want to play, I'm just going to show her one way to play." I didn't think he was serious, but this boy was.

"No I don't think I want to." I said. "What you're wanting to do is bullying."

"No it's not." The boy said as he walked over to the slide. I watched all this happen as he climbed up the playground to get to the girl. I saw him talking to her and then he lloked like he was threatening her. He began tugging on her hair and then she was pushed off of the slide by him. She hit the ground hard and she bagan crying.

I gasped and ran over to her. I looked up at the boy and said, "What's wrong with you?!"

"What? I said I was going to do it." The boy went down the slide and pretended like nothing happened. I bent down the girl and helped her sit up.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She shook her head as she cried more. _'Where are the teachers at?'_ I thought to myself. I looked around and no teachers were in sight. I looked back at the girl who was still crying. I sat down next to her and said, "Hey it's okay. Where does it hurt at?"

"My head mostly." She said through her tears.

I looked at her head and said, "Well you're head looks fine, but your brain might hurt." This caused the girl to giggle a little. "Here maybe a kiss might help it feel better." I leaned forward and tried to kiss her head.

"Ew, no that's gross!" The girl said with a laugh.

"I know, I'm just kidding." I said with a smile. I looked at her and saw that she was smiling. I then looked to her right and next to her was a worm and an idea popped into my head. "Hey you want to get back at that bully." She looked at me with curiousity, but nodded anyways. I leaned over and whispered in her ear my idea. When I finished she giggled and picked up the worm next to her.

We went over to the boy that pushed her and as he saw us he said, "What do you two want?"

"We just want to give you something." The girl said.

"And what might that be?" The boy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A gummy worm." I said as the girl held up the worm.

"Ooh gimme." The boy quickly took the worm and shoved it in his mouth. When he began to chew his lips puckered up. "Is this a sour worm?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Nope." I said.

"It's a real worm." The girl finished. The boy's eyes widened and he spat the chewed up worm out and he began running away with his tongue out and his hands rubbing his tongue to get rid of the taste. The girl and I laughed as he ran, but at that moment a teacher walked over to us and pulled on our ears.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" The girl and I said.

After being pulled into the office and having to explain why we did what we did, the principal said, "If someone is being bullied tell a teacher and they will come help you."

"But there were no teachers there. They were all gone." I said.

"Well next time wait for a teacher to come around and tell them what happened. Not giving students worms and telling them they are gummy worms." The girl and I giggled, but that made the principal more mad. "Stop laughing! I already called your parents and they come by after school to talk with me." The principal told us to go outside his office and have a seat.

We sat in the two seats that were out there and I then spoke to the girl. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

"It's okay." She said. "That boy got what he deserved."

"Yeah he did." I said with a smile. I then looked at the girl who looked sad all of a sudden. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked.

"Are you gonna stop talking to me after this is all over, since I'm the Oddball." She asked.

I looked at her and smiled. "I'm not gonna stop talking to you." She looked at me and smiled. "And for one thing I don't see you as a Oddball, I see you more as a friend."

"You see me as a friend?" The girl asked. I nodded and at that moment she hugged me tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I've always wanted a friend."

"You mean you never had one?" I asked as she let go of the hug.

With a sad voice she said, "No. I've always been Oddball at this school, so no one talks to me."

With a smile I said, "Well I'm glad I am your first friend. I'm Kasai Seishin." I stuck out my hand towards her.

Smiling, she took my hand and shook it. "I'm Shi Ruto, nice to meet you."

 **-Flashback ends-**

"And we've been best friends ever since." I said finishing my story.

"Wow, seems like even before meeting her, you had this urge to protect." James commented.

"Yeah I guess I did." I said with a smile and looking over at Shi and thinking about that memory.

"So what do you think they're going to do about a house?" James asked.

"Don't worry, I have an idea."

* * *

 _ **Shi's POV**_

I looked over at my mom, who was still unconscious from the fire, and smiled. I almost lost my mother today and thanks to Kasai and James, I was able to see my mother for another day. I owe them both so much for what they did. I looked over at the two to see the talking about something. I then turned my attention to my burned down house and a sad look came upon my face. Where are we going to live? All of our stuff was in that house, what are we going to do?

"You thinking about where to live aren't you?" Kasai said surprising me.

"Oh, uh yeah." I said shuffling my feet. "I'm not quite sure where to go really. And not only that, Anzu doesn't know about what happened. So I don't know how she'll take the news."

"Well I might be able to help you with one of those problems." Kasai said with a smile. I was confused by what he said. "Come with me." I did what he said and we walked over to my dad, who was talking with the chief about why there was a fire.

"I'm not sure how the fire started." My dad said. "I guess I must've let the stove on or something when it happened."

"Don't worry sir." The chief said. "We'll find out what caused the fire. I'm sure it wasn't your fault." The chief pat my dad on the back and walked over to my house.

"Oh man where are we going to live." I heard my dad say.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ruto..." Kasai said, gaining my father's attention.

"Oh Kasai, I'm glad you're here." My father said with a smile. "I want to thank you for what you and your friend, uh..."

"James." Kasai finished.

"Right, James...If you hadn't done what you did my wife would not be alive. Neither would have your catgirl. Thank you Kasai, you two are brave kids. How can I repay you?"

"Well you can start by accepting my offer." Kasai said with a smile. My father gave him a questionable look until Kasai continued. "You see I have a place for you to stay at."

"Huh?" My father and I said at the same time.

"I've reserved an apartment building a year ago for when I move out in a month I've saved up since I reserved it and was going to move in it when I turned 18, but considering your dilemma I think you need it more."

"Kasai I can't accept this." My father said. "You've worked real hard to get this, I can't take that from you."

"It's okay, I'd be happy to give it to you." Kasai reassured my father. "It's a two bedroom apartment, both rooms big enough to fit two people, don't worry. One and a half bathrooms. a living room and kitchen and all completely furnished, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Kasai why get two rooms, when you were going to move out?" I asked him.

"Well I was considering getting a second bedroom for a guest room, but I guess know it's a regular bedroom." Kasai answered with a laugh.

"Kasai we can't accept this." I said.

"It's okay. It was the cheapest one I found and I think you guys need it." Kasai said. "It's $110 a month, I already checked it out, the reason why it's that cheap is because honestly, nobody wanted the home. It was perfect actually, nothing was wrong with the apartment, the sales guy just had a problem getting it to sell. So what do you guys say? I'm not taking no for an answer."

My dad looked at Kasai with a thoughtful look and smiled at him. "All right Kasai, you win. We'll take it."

"I hope it'll be a good home for you guys." Kasai said.

"Just where is it, might I add?" My father asked.

"Not that far from Tadashi High School sir." Kasai answered. "That way Shi will be able to walk and save gas on her car." He really thought this through huh.

"Well that'll come in handy." My father laughed. "Thank you Kasai."

"No problem." Kasai then walked away and I followed after him.

"That was really generous of you Kasai." I said as we walked back to where I was before. "But what are you gonna do about when you move out in a month."

"Well I'll just have to wait a little while longer until I can find a new place. It won't b e that bad." Kasai said smiling at me.

"But what about your brother and father?" I asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet, but I'll think of something." Kasai said.

I then realized something. "Hey wait, if you had this for so long, how come you didn't suggest this to James when he needed a place to stay?"

"Well I was going to suggest it, but Kira had already beaten me to it, so I kept quiet." Kasai answered simply.

I looked at Kasai with more respect when he said that. I smiled at him and hugged him. "Thank you Kasai. You're an amazing friend."

"Hey it's what I'm here for." Kasai said, returning the hug.

I held onto him for a little bit longer, since I never get this close to Kasai as much. He smelled like a Bar-B-Q thanks to the fire. But it was a good smell and I was glad he did what he did. He never stops being so nice to me and my family, there will never be a time where I will be able to repay him for what he's done. But I hope he'll understand just how I feel about him one day, or at least let me find out what he really thinks of me.

* * *

 _ **James's POV**_

I looked at the two hugging each other and smiled. Those two were going to be happier when they figure out how much they like each other. After Kasai told his story I figured out that he has a thing for Shi. The only thing I found disappointing was the fact that Pepper was also in love with Kasai. That might cause some problems in the near future. I'm sure they will work this out at some point.

Anyways after Kasai and Shi have their moment, he and I will have to start on some real training. The first thing we'll have to do is find out how to get his aura out. I already have an idea of what triggers it, but I'll tell him when we start training.

I walked over to where I saw Raito and began to think to myself. _'Why is it I was the only one who saw him? I couldn't have been hallucinating that. I just doesn't make sense.'_ I looked up onto the rrof of the house and saw the Dark Lord standing on top of the roof. Apparent ly I wasn't the only one to notice this because people kept looking up on the roof and pointing, murmuring about who that was. The Dark Lord flew upwards and landed right in front of me, making me get ready for a fight.

"I see you're anxious to fight me, but I'm not here for that." He said, making me confused, but not lose focus. "I came here to deliver a message. You and I will be fighting soon and just know that our little friends will be there to help us out." Our little friends? I knew he was talking about Kasai for me, but who was he talking about for him? What kind of person would want to be friends with him. Goldman sneered as he said, "Farewell Hawthorne, we'll meet again in one week." And with that he faded away like he wasn't there.

Kasai and Shi came over to me and Kasai asked, "What was all that about?"

"I'm not quite sure." I said. "But it seems the Dark Lord and his new friend are expecting both of us to fight him."

"New friend? Who is that?" Shi asked.

"I don't know, but we have a week until we find out."

* * *

 **And Chapter 14 is complete. Phew, man that was long. Like I said, this will be the longest one I write for now, I'll post much longer chapters later on. So I thank all of you for the 1000+ views, you have no idea how much that means to me. I started out writing this story thinking I wouldn't get much out of it, but thanks to you guys I've been able to get farther in my story than I thought. I'm thinking that after this one I'll right a sequel, tell me what you guys think in a review. This is Kasai Seishin signing out.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey there viewers, Kasai Seishin here with another installment to A Clash of Worlds. Now before I begin I'd like to say I'm not quite sure about this chapter. I want your guys opinion on it afterwards to see if I did any good on this one. Well anyways, onto the reviews.**

* * *

 **GreatestSoldier: Hell yeah, I want a sequel! This might be the best story I ever read. Love the interactions between Kasai and Shi and also... The dark Lord revealing himself? this doesn't look good. Can't wait for the next one. Wonder what happened to Kira?**

 **Kasai Seishin: I'm glad you want a sequel, I actually can't wait to get to it. I got a lot planned for it. Also thank you, I'm really glad you're liking this story, after all you, Luna-chan, and Sento deserve some credit to it. Without you three the story never would have gotten this far. So thank you. And to answer your final question.**

 **Kira: I'm still here, I just didn't go to school with James.**

* * *

 **And now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 15_

 _ **James's POV**_

After Kasai had taken the Ruto's to their new house, I had taken Kasai with me to the forest at the end of his neighborhood. Shi and Pepper had asked to tag along and Kasai said that it was all right. When we got to the forest, we were greeted by a certain black-haired catgirl that was sitting on a nearby rock.

"So I'm guessing your plan worked out after all, eh James?" Kira asked.

"Not quite." I said while scratching the back of my head. "I was able to get Kasai suspended, but for permanent now."

Both Kira and Pepper gasped when they heard this. "Master? You got expelled?" Pepper said

"You got him expelled?!" Kira exclaimed with an angry look. "I knew something like this was gonna happen." Kira got up from the rock and stomped over to me. She got up in my face and so I held up my hands in defense.

"Wait hold on Kira!" Kasai said coming to my defense. He stood in front of me and held Kira back. "It's okay, I don't mind." Kira looked surprised and stepped back from Kasai.

"How are you okay with it? He got you kicked out of school." Kira said while pointing at me.

I gave her a deadpanned look as I said, "Gee, I didn't realize I did so."

"Kira it's fine, I will get my GED after we finish what were doing. Because right now we got bigger problems." Kasai said.

"How big are we talking about?" Kira asked with a thoughtful look.

"We'll explain when we get to your house." I said. "Better to explain it when everyone is here instead of repeating it twice."

"What about Anzu?" Shi asked me. "She might need to know about this."

"Okay so we'll wait for Anzu to get out of school in...How long until she's suppose to get out?" I asked.

"About an hour." Shi answered.

"Okay we'll wait an hour." I looked over a Kasai and said, "And during that time you and I are going to train."

"Sounds like a plan." Kasai said. "So I'm guessing we're going to be using the forest as our training grounds correct.

I blinked at him and then I looked at the forest. "Huh, never thought of that." Everyone around me did an anime fall as I rubbed the back of my neck and nervously chuckle.

"Well now that we have that out of the way," Kira said regaining her composure, "What exactly are you going to teach him?"

"Well first I'm going to help him tap into his hidden powers." I said simply. Kira gave me a weird look. "Don't worry, I'll tell you about it in an hour." I looked over at Kasai and said, "Come on let's get to it."

"Master?" I heard Pepper say. "Is it okay if I watch you train?"

"I don't know Pepper," Kasai said, "That's up to James here."

"It's okay she can watch." I said as Pepper jumped up in joy. Actually I was hoping for Pepper or Shi to come watch. I needed at least one of them for what I'm about to do. "Hey Shi you want to come watch."

"I don't think I need to watch Kasai become stronger." Shi said with a smile. "Cause I know no matter how strong he gets, he's always going to be there to protect us."

"Yeah!" Pepper chimed in. "Master will be the best protector ever!" I looked over at Kasai to see him looking away and hiding a blush and a smile.

I shook my head and said, "All right, let's get going."

"Lead the way, oh great James." Kasai said with his arm outstretched to the forest.

"Oh I'm not that great." I said with a smile.

"That's an understatement." I heard Kira say with Shi laughing.

"Oh ha ha ha." I said while looking at the catgirl. Anything she does just makes me like her more. Not in that way, but as a friend, you know? I looked back towards the forest and walked forward with Kasai and Pepper following.

* * *

 _ **Kasai's POV**_

We stopped by Kira's house, that was protected by a cloaking device, for James to get his sword. The house was indeed small, but I guess since only you and your cousin live together you wouldn't need a big house. I was still wanted to meet her cousin, Shana. I wonder what kind of catgirl she's like?

After James got his sword, we walked away from the house for ten minutes to find the perfect spot to train at. After a while Pepper had asked me about what had happened during the fire.

"I'm not quite sure how to explain it Pepper." I said. "I just don't understand it."

"So you don't know how you were able to break down the door?" Pepper asked with a concerned look.

I looked at her cause I wasn't able to answer it. I turned my attention towards my right hand and let it drop to my side. I guess Pepper understood to stop questioning because she then grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze. I looked at her and gave her a small smile, which she returned.

"All right, this place looks like a good spot." James said, getting mine and Pepper's attention. We stopped in a part of the forest where the trees were the tallest. The treelines covered the sky leaving us in a cool shade. "Okay, now the first thing we need is Pepper to get out of the way."

"Huh?" Pepper said with confusion.

"Kasai and I are going to need as much room as possible." James explained. "So what I want you to do is get into that tree right there." James pointed at a tall tree with a trunk the size of me.

"Are you sure about that one James?" I asked. "It doesn't look really safe to me."

"It's okay Master." Pepper said with a smile. "I'll be okay as long as I know you have enough room to train." And with that Pepper sprung forward and climbed up the tree James told her to climb. When she reached a certain height she asked, "Is this good?"

"No a little farther up." James said. Pepper then went climbing some more. Branch after branch she climbed one over the other. When she reached an even higher height James had to yell at Pepper. "A little farther!" What is James doing? Why is he sending Pepper up so high? He has to be planning something.

"Is this good?!" I heard Pepper shout. She was practially now at the top of the tree and I could barely see her through the branches.

"Perfect!" James shouted back. He looked over at me with a sinister grin,.

"James," I said a little worried, "What are you planning?"

"Just testing a theroy." He said.

"What theroy?" I asked. Without answering He took his sword and swung away at the tree like an ax. "James! What are you doing?!" I exclaimed while waving my arms uncontrollably. I stood frozen as I saw that he was chopping down the tree Pepper was on.

I looked up to see if I could see Pepper. The branches were in the way and all I heard was Pepper shouting, "HELP! MASTER HELP ME!"

"James stop doing that!" I shouted at him, but he didn't stop until the final swing.

The tree began to fall to the left and I heard Pepper scream and cry at the same time as she and the tree fell. "God damn you James!" I shouted as I ran towards the falling tree. I went up the side of the tree and ran as fast as I could to the top before it hit the ground. I dodged all the branches and had to break through a few of them. I didn't know I could move this fast. I thought it was the aura doing this, but I realized I was doing this off of pure adrenaline. I ran even quicker to get to Pepper. I saw her up ahead screaming. I ran to her and picked Pepper up bridal style. As I reached the top I jumped upward and made the tree fall faster towards the ground and made it make a _thud_ sound.

As I soared through the air I felt Pepper tighten her grip on me and I knew I jumped way to high, cause now we were at the height of the tree, but we didn't fall. I then felt a surge of energy rush through me and I saw that the blue aura was wrapped around me once again. It as then that I realized that the aura was making me fly.

* * *

 _ **James's POV**_

Okay so I know what I did was a bit mean, and a bit uncalled for, but my theory has been confirmed. As I watched Kasai float downward with Pepper in his arms and his aura shining brightly I walked over to him. "Well congrats Kasai, you can now fly."

He set Pepper down and looked at me with a glare. I noticed his aura wasn't going away, so I realized that I was in deep sh*t. "You tried to kill Pepper."

"Kasai it wasn't like that. I was only trying to prove something." I tried to explain, but he didn't listen.

"First you tried to kiss Shi and now you try to kill Pepper just to test something out of me. Is that it?!" Kasai shouted.

"Well when you say it like that..." I didn't finish as Kasai quickly came up to me and picked me up by my shirt.

"I suggest you go into your dark form," Kasai said with malice in his voice, "Cause right now, I want to fight you at your best." He threw me to the ground and came over into my direction. "Pepper I want you to go." He told his catgirl.

"Master...?" Pepper said with wide eyes.

"Go!" Pepper nodded and ran of towards the direction of Kira's house. He looked at me and smirked. "Now, to punish you for what you've done."

* * *

 **And I'm gonna leave it at that. Looks like it's going to be a Kasai and James rematch, who will win? Well I'm going to let you guys decide on this one. I'm going to leave a poll in my bio asking who should win this fight; The newly powered up Kasai or the experienced fighter James. That will be up to you. I'll be keeping this up until July 18th. Let's see who will win. This is Kasai Seishin signing out.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey viewers, Kasai Seishin here coming at you with the longest chapter I could possibly write. This is for the Unknown reviewer that reviewed last chapter. You are the newest reviewer I have gotten since Sento Shinrai. Thanks Unknown, keep on reviewing. Speaking of which, onto the reviews!**

* * *

 **Sento Shinrai: Well, sh*ts going down ain't it? Don't worry about it though, this was a very good chapter. Oh, going to have to vote on that poll of yours. If you want to know, I'm going to vote on James. He needs this win :)**

 **Kasai Seishin: You ain't seen nothing yet until you read this chapter. For the poll, you'll see who wins I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **GreatestSoldier: Well, Kasai snapped. Awesome chapter. About the poll, I don't know. James's dark form is pretty dangerous. Nobody defeated dark form. But hearing about Kasai's powers, I don't know. If Kasai can keep up with dark James then he'll win. Unless James rises to stage 2 of dark form. If he does then Kasai has no chance. But since that's unlikely, I'll root on Kasai for this but I'll do the same for James. I'll vote for Kasai on the poll in case you're wondering.**

 **Kasai Seishin: You haven't seen Kasai snap until this chapter. You'll get what I mean when you get to it. You won't see stage 2 in this...or will you?! *dun dun dun* Who knows? Oh wait, I do heheh. Plus I got a surprise for James and you.**

* * *

 **XxLuna-chanxXx: this is getting interesting can't wait until the next chapter comes out**

 **Kasai Seishin: I hope this chapter will entertain you cause this is the longest chapter I've made so far.**

* * *

 **And finally;**

 **Unknown: Well then. Looks like Kasai has finally snapped. 'Bout time, in my opinion. I'll root for Kasai. Also, please more Pepper. She's sooooooooooo cute!**

 **Things I liked are:**

 **Kasai telling Pepper to run, as if he knows he'll 100% lose control.**

 **The fact that a we're finally getting to see Kasai and James fight.**

 **Things I disliked but not hated are:**

 **James doing what he did. What if Kasai couldn't get up the tree in time?**

 **The shortness of the chapter. Please longer chapters!**

 **Rating: *****/*******

 **Keep it up! Amazing story so far! -Unknown**

 **Kasai Seishin: Five out of five stars, awesome! First a 10 out of 10, now a five star rating, this can't get any better. I'll try to add in more Pepper as much as I can. And like I told GreatestSoldier, you haven't seen Kasai snap. Please keep reviewing I like hearing from new reviewers. Especially with your Likes and Dislikes on the story. It really helps with knowing what you guys like, plus it'll help with further chapters. Thanks Unknown. Oh and about longer chapters, hope this is good enough. I'll try making longer chapters as I go.**

* * *

 **And with the reviews out of the way, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 16_

 _ **Shi's POV**_

After James got his sword from Kira's house, he, Kasai, and Pepper left to go into the forest. I was left with Kira who asked if I wanted to go into her house and meet Shana. I smiled and gladly accepted the offer. When we got inside I saw what I never thought I saw, Shana the foxgirl, not catgirl.

"Wait a second, you're Shana?" I asked.

"That's me, unless there's another Shana in Kira's life." She joked.

"Don't worry. You're the only one Shana." Kira said with a smile.

"Wait if she's your cousin then how is she a foxgirl and you a catgirl?" I asked Kira.

"That's a long story that will have to wait till later." Kira said. "Now what exactly was James taking about Kasai's hidden powers?"

"It's a little hard to explain." I answered. "I only saw it for a couple of seconds, James was the one who saw it more than me."

"So this Kasai has special powers?" Shana asked. "What kind exactly?"

"I don't know, but from what I saw he was able to fight when that aura showed up."

"Kasai isn't the type to fight?" Kira asked

"Well more like he tries to stay out of fights as much as possible." I said and then I smiled. "But whenever it involves me or Pepper, he'll take the chance and go into a fight." I looked at the two cousins who were looking at each other and smirking. "What?"

"Well it's kind of obvious." Shana said. "You like Kasai." I blushed when she said it and looked away. "Oh so it's more than like, you love him don't you."

"Shana stop teasing, everyone has a crush, this one happens to be more than just that." Kira teased as well.

I smiled at their antics but I was still blushing. These two were going to be the end of me. We spent fifteen minutes talking to each other about various things, mainly how I was going to tell Kasai how I feel, even though I kept trying to avoid that, when Pepper came running through the door, panting.

"Pepper are you all right?" I asked getting up from my seat and running over to her.

"It's...It's Kasai...and James...Have to...hurry..." Pepper said between breaths.

"Pepper what's wrong?" Kira asked as well.

"Just come on..." Pepper said running out the door. We had no choice but to follow her. Kira, Shana, and I ran out the door and followed Pepper deep into the woods.

* * *

 _ **James's POV**_

 _'I'm in deep sh*t! I'm in deep sh*t! I'm in deep sh*t!'_ Was all I could think of when Kasai spoke to me after Pepper ran off. I'm actually glad she's gone, this might get a little rough. I stood up and looked at Kasai in the eyes. "Kasai look I'm sorry for what I did, but I had to do it."

"Had to? You had to do it?!" Kasai said with his aura spiking upwards. "Why do you feel the need to use my friends to get me to do something? I've had enough of it." Kasai walked towards me and for some reason I began to walk backwards away from him.

"Look Kasai I only did it twice, that doesn't mean I'll do it again." I said. I backed up into a tree and Kasai got right up in my face.

"I don't care, you don't use people I care about. Just be thankful your not doing what Raito would do." Kasai said backing up a bit. Trust me I wouldn't do what Raito does. "But you need to be punished for what you've done."

"What kind of punishment are we talking about?" I asked.

"Pain." All of a sudden Kasai grabbed me by the troat and threw me away from the tree I was backed up in and into another one. He threw me with so much force that he knocked the tree down from its roots and made it crash with me on top of it. I even lost my sword from the impact.

* * *

 _ **No One's POV**_

Kasai walked onto the fallen tree and looked down at James, who was rubbing his neck with his hand to make it feel better. Kasai glared at James before walking over to him on the tree trunk. When he got to him he readied his leg for a kick.

James saw the kick coming and jumped out of the way in time. When Kasai retreated his leg back he ran at James with a fist pulled back. As he neared the 16-year-old, James jumped again into the air and kneed Kasai in the face like he did Raito before. He didn't stop there as he landed he sweep kicked Kasai's legs and made him fall over.

Kasai was able to steady himself by placing his hand on the tree trunk and launch upward, sending a powerful kick into James's face. As he soared forward he smashed into another tree, but didn't cause it to fall over. Kasai then flew to James at breakneck speeds and at that moment James had a black aura surround himself.

Kasai stopped from getting any closer and watched as James stood with a black aura and full black eyes. "Is this what you wanted?" James said in his demonic voice. "My dark form is ready for you." Kasai only smirked as he flew back at James and readied his fist. He thrusted forward only to hit nothing and make him confused. James appeared behind Kasai and grabbed his arms and pulled them backwards. Kasai grunted in pain as James pulled his arms back and as he did so he placed his feet in the middle of Kasai's back to make his arms be pulled further.

Kasai had enough of this and was able to break free his left arm. He turned around with a punch to James's stomach. Before he could fly off Kasai grabbed his leg and flew upwards. When he got past the trees he let go of James and the second that he was suspended in air Kasai ax kicked James downward, making him crash trough the tree branches. James was able to steady himself before he hit the ground and teleported to make himself land on his feet.

"So I see you can teleport." Kasai said as he came down from the sky.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. I wasn't quite sure of that." James said in return.

They charged forward at each other and locked in battle once more. They used speeds that no one would be able to comprehend and strength no human would be able to use. They block each others attacks like they were nothing. So far they were evenly matched once again.

"You think you can beat me Kasai." James said as he hit Kasai in the stomach with a knee. "You're wrong!" I clapsed his hands together and threw them down onto Kasai's back. "If this is your full power, then you can't do anything against the Dark Lord." When Kasai hit the ground James elbow dropped onto Kasai's back as he howled in pain. "You are weak." James stood up and placed a foot on Kasai's back. "And I'm not even using my full strentgh."

Kasai then chuckled at James making him confused. "That makes sense, I've been going at about 50% myself."

"What?! 50%! But I've only been using 75." James said with wide eyes.

"Exactly." Kasai turned his body over making James fall off him and with a shout Kasai powered up making his aura shine brightly and rise higher into the air. He stood up on the ground and said, "Here comes the whole 100%." He flew at James before he could even reach the ground when he fell off of Kasai.

At that moment James had stopped falling and teleported away from Kasai, making him miss his target. "That's it! I will not be outclassed! Say hello to stage two!" James yelled loudly as his black aura spiked upwards. Along his blackened eyes red dots appeared, his teeth had changed into fangs, and claws began to form in his hands. Kasai looked at James with wide eyes as he saw James's transformation. James smirked as he said, "Now to dine on fresh meat." With supersonic speeds he rushed at Kasai and plunged a powerful fist into Kasai's face.

 _'He's gotten stronger. This is bad.'_ Kasai thought. As he thought, James picked up the fallen tree that he crashed into earlier with ease and threw it at Kasai like a javelin, but with more speed and power. Kasai got ready and pushed his hands forward to catch the tree. He caught the tree, but the force it put off caused Kasai to be pushed back into the ground and be dragged backwards. When he stopped the tree, James charged on the tree and punched Kasai again in the face, creating a shockwave that destroyed the tree he threw and created a crater that had a lying Kasai in it and James standing above him.

"Now you see, you can not defeat me!" James shouted. "You are below me, I am supreme!"

Suddenly Kasai's aura turned into a bright red hue and with a mighty shout his aura skyrocketed past the trees and knocking them down. Kasai stood up and growled he flew upwards into the sky and yelled, "THAT IS WHERE YOU'RE WRONG!" Kasai said in a deeper voice of his. "I WILL END YOU AND THIS DISPICIBLE WORLD!" Kasai clapsed his hands together and pulled them apart. When they were inches apart an orange energy ball appeared in his hands. He raised his hands high into the air and spreaded them out further, making the ball of energy grow larger until it was the size of a house.

"What the?! What are you doing?!" James shouted as he reverted back into his normal self.

"ENDING YOU!" Kasai yelled as he threw the giant energy ball at James.

"Holy sh*t! He's serious!" James said as the energy ball closed in on him and the planet.  
"I can't let that thing hit the Earth." When it got close enough to him, James turned back into the first stage of his dark form and stuck his hands forward and caught the energy ball, but with great difficulty.

"HA HA HA HA HA! TRY AS YOU MIGHT, BUT THAT POWER YOU HAVE WILL NOT BE ENOUGH TO STOP MY SPHERE OF DESTRUCTION!" Kasai laughed some more as James struggled to keep the ball from touching the Earth.

James smirked. "Then maybe I should step it up a notch!" James shouted for Kasai to hear.

"WHAT?!"

"Say hello to stage 3!" James yelled as his fangs and claws returned, but now a pair of demonic wings sprouted from his back. Now with the greatest of ease he pushed the Sphere of Destruction back at Kasai, who looked at it with wide eyes.

"NO WAY!" He crossed his arms into an 'X' to block the magnitude of it's power. It exploded as soon as it touched him, but he barely took any damage since he blocked it with his powers. Smoke flew all over the sky as it ended it's explosion. Kasai floated there with his arms still crossed into an 'X' and looked downward to see if he could see James. James was nowhere in his sight and he looked all over the place as he let his arms go down to his sides. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" He yelled to the sky.

"Right here!" Kasai looked diagonally upwards to see a flying James coming at him at full speed and a fist pulled back. With wide eyes, Kasai stared at him in shock. He couldn't move or do anything after seeing him throw back his attack. As he got into Kasai's face, James punched him one last time, making him fall straight towards the forest. Another crater was made as he crashed into the forest floor, with an unconscious Kasai in the middle of it and his aura disappearing.

James stayed in the air for a little bit, until his own aura disappeared. He passed out as he fell towards the ground. With a loud thud, he landed spread eagle with a smile on his face.

At that point the girls, Shi, Pepper, Kira, and Shana, had ran to where they both were to see the destruction that was left behind the two's fight.

"My God! This is horrible." Shi said.

"No kidding, we could feel and see that fight while we were coming here." Shana said agreeing with Shi.

"What was that big orange ball from earlier?" Pepper asked.

"I'm not sure, but it looked like Kasai was the one who produced it." Kira said. "We need to get these two back to the house. I'm pretty sure that the entire city saw what just happened and now they're going to call the police or something."

Shana nodded as she went with Kira to go to James and Pepper and Shi went to Kasai. Both groups worried about the boys.

* * *

 _ **Shi's POV**_

We brought both James and Kasai into the house with little difficulties. Pepper and I laid Kasai down on the couch, while Kira and Shana took James into their room to lay him on Kira's bed. I looked down at Kasai to see what damage James had caused him. He was bleeding from his head, his arms were covered in his own blood, he had lost his blazer during the fight and his shirt was torn to where you could see his upper body. His left pant leg was torn from the knee and he had scraps and bruises all over his face and body. I've never seen him more beat up than ever. I felt sorry for him.

"Is...Is master going to be okay?" Pepper asked me as she looked at Kasai with wide eyes.

I looked at her and smiled, "He'll be okay, don't worry Pepper." She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"He's not gonna die is he?" Pepper's tears flowed down her cheeks as she began crying.

I pulled her into a hug and spoke softly while rubbing her back. "He's going to be okay Pepper. I promise. He'll never die due to training." At least I hope they were training. From what we saw it looked like Kasai and James were in a fight to the death. Pepper shivered as she cried onto my shoulder. I stroked her hair to try to calm her down. It seemed to be working as her shivering started to slow down. She got up from my shoulder and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hey how about we get Kasai out of his torn clothes? That way, he won't be so dirty when we try to heal him."

"Okay." Pepper said as she looked at Kasai. "Does that mean we get to see Master without his clothes on?" Did not think of that. I blushed heavily when she said it and I looked over at Kasai as well.

"I guess we have to." I said, making Pepper blush as well.

* * *

 _ **Kira's POV**_

Shana and I set James down on my bed since we didn't have any other place to put him. He wasn't as beatened up as Kasai, but he still looked hurt. His clothes were torn in places, showing bruises that looked like it would take a while to heal. The blazer we let him borrow had lost both sleeves and was now a ripped up vest. His white shoes were splattered with blood, probably Kasai's since there wasn't much on James. What really looked out of place throughout this whole picture, was his smile. An idiotic smile was plastered on his face, like he was happy that the fight was over. He was absolutely peaceful just laying on my bed.

"Kira, are you okay?" Shana asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered.

"You sure, cause you kept staring at James and then you got this dreamy look all over your face." Shana explained.

I blushed and said to her, "I wasn't looking at him dreamily. I was just noting his battle wounds."

"Okay then, well what should we do about the two?"

"Well we might as well test our theory about the healing potion."

"You mean when we freeze it." Shana asked. I nodded and Kira left the room to get the healing potion. During the time James went to the school, Shana and I have been experimenting with the potions. Our theory is that if we freeze the healing potion, we won't have to worry about the time limit that's set on it. The good news is that the potions can freeze really fast.

I looked back at James and I just couldn't stop staring at his smile. It was a really cute one too, no matter how idiotic it seemed. What am I saying?! Why would I say it looked cute? I don't like him like that. I only met him yesterday. Then I smelt something sweet, at first I thought Shana was cooking, but the smell was coming from James. It was weird smelling this from James, considering he should be sweaty and all, but the smell was getting to me. I couldn't take it, the smell made me close my eyes and smiled softly. I began swaying side-to-side as the sweetest smell of my life incased my nose. I then felt this urge to just wrap my arms around James and lay on top of him. I couldn't take it and I did what my urges told me to do. I layed on top of him and wrapped my arms around his upper body. The smell was intoxicating me with sweetness. I rubbed my head against his chest and placed my nose against his chest to get a better sense of the smell. My ears went down against my head and my tail wiggled slowly behind me. "James..." Was all I could get out as I smiled against his chest and listened to his beating heart.

"Uhm...Should I come back another time?" I heard a voice outside the door. I got out of my trance and looked over at the door to see Shana there with a ice cube tray. I then looked back at the unconscious James and realised what I was doing. I quickly got off of him and dusted off my skirt.

"Uh, n-no that's fine, I see you got the frozen potion." I said trying to change the subject.

"Don't think I know what you're doing." Shana said making my face heat up like an oven. "We'll have a talk later for now we need to get these two back to full health."

"R-right, I'll go get the blender to put the potion in." I said going out of the room and into the kitchen.

* * *

 **And there we have it, chapter 16 is complete, James is the winner of the poll, sort of. There was actually a tie of 2-2. This one was actually longer than the Kasai ending and i thought it was a better ending.I hope you liked it, and I hope I get to see our new reviewer in this chapter. So what do you think about that ending here. If anybody knows what Nekopara is, then they'll understand what is going on with Kira. If you don't know, that will be explained in another chapter. That's all for this chapter, this is Kasai Seishin signing out.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey viewer's Kasai Seishin here with chapter 17 of A Clash of Worlds. Now this chapter is more informational than anything else, it'll basically explain to all the people who don't know what Nekopara is what Kira was doing in the last chapter. Now if I get anything wrong I do apologize on that. Also today, July 21st, is the two month anniversary of A Clash of Worlds, Woo Hoo! Let's celebrate *confetti blast goes off, bigger than last time* I got more confetti this time yay! Happy Two Month Anniversary you guys, onto the reviews!**

* * *

 **GreatestSoldier: I don't know what Nekopara is but I know this... It's confirmed. Kira likes James. That's all I know at least. Correct me if I'm wrong. Still amazing chapter and a epic fight. The end of the fight was ripped off from dbz: Battle of Gods but in a good way. I'm gonna start giving rating for each chapter... Here you go... 5 out of 5 stars.**

 **Kasai Seishin: Well you got the part about Kira liking James right, and I apologize to all those who think I ripped off battle of gods at the end of the fight. I kinda watch it on a regular basis, so I do apologize to those who think I ripped it off. Thanks for telling me GreatestSoldier, I didn't even realize until you told me. Also sweet! Another 5 out of 5 stars that's epic!**

* * *

 **XxLuna-chanxXx: that's cute can't wait until the next chapter**

 **Kasai Seishin: Well I tried going for adorable, but cute's good too, just kidding, thanks for the review.**

* * *

 **Sento Shinrai: I know what Nekopara is but I haven't seen much of it so I actually don't know. Also, that was a freaking awesome fight! Great man!**

 **Kasai Seishin: Well to the ones who don't know what Nekopara is I suggest you don't read it, unless you want to read an adult visual graphic, but you can go check it out for yourself if you want. Also about the fight, let's see if I can top that one.**

* * *

 **Unknown - Reader Reviewer: Ha ha! I am no longer a guest! Now cna PM you and stuff! Awesome! - Unknown**

 **Kasai Seishin: Sweet! Can't wait to hear from you again. I'll be expecting you. And thanks to you we were able to get 40 reviews, yes! So I hope I get more reviewers before chapter 20 so we can hit the 50 mark. Thanks for your support man.**

* * *

 **Unknown: Ha ha! I knew it! I'm finally mentioned! Anyways, Unknown here. I'm honestly surprised that Kasai lost.**

 **Things I liked:**  
 **Uh...well, ya see...uhm...I don't have that much to work with what I like here...uhm...let's try this...**  
 **Pepper gets to see Kasai nude. Perhaps this will go from T to M next chapter...**  
 **The Fox-Girl (I think) is in heat! What'll happen next?**

 **Things I disliked:**  
 **Kasai lost. 'Nuff said.**  
 **James won. 'Nuff said.**  
 **The fact that things happened to fast in the action scene, with little to no explanation of how or why James actually went to Stage 3. I have no clue what I'm even talking about...**

 **Question time!**  
 **Will you perhaps add another OC?**  
 **Will this have what happens to Pepper while she's in heat in...detail?**  
 **Will Kasai ever kick Raito's ass?**

 **Chapter Rating: ***-/*******  
 **OK chapter. Perhaps put in more detail about what James's dark form IS?**

 **Overall Rating:**  
 **Last time: *****/*******  
 **This time: ****-/*******  
 **Don't feel too bad. I was just confused as hell.**

 **Kasai Seishin: Sorry for confusing the hell out of you. And it's okay 3 stars isn't so bad. Now first, the foxgirl in heat, I think you may want to reread the last chapter. And sorry there wasn't many things you liked about that chapter, I didn't notice that the action was going by pretty fast. And now for your questions: I am planning on adding another OC but later on in the chapters. I don't know if I'll describe exactly what happens to Pepper in heat, but if you want I'll try. And yes Raito will get his ass kicked by Kasai, but in a later chapter. Also if you wanted to know more about James's dark form, just go read GreatestSoldier's stories, they'll give you a better explanation on what it is than I could.**

* * *

 **And with those out of the way, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 17_

 _ **Shana's POV**_

I left to go into the kitchen to get the potion we left in the ice cube tray in the freezer. We thought that with the potion being frozen, the time limit that was on it would slow down. Hopefully this will work. I know I'm forgetting something, but I guess Kira will be able to know what it is. I grabbed the ice cube tray out of the freezer and headed back to our room. I was surprised to see what I found.

Kira was practically cuddling up against James. Her head was against his chest and she was rubbing her head against it. Her eyes were closed and she had a small, dreamy smile on her face. I kept hearing her sniffing a little, like she was sniffing Ja...Oh crap.

"James..." Iheard her say as she buried her nose into his chest.

"Uhm...Should I come back another time?" I asked breaking her trance. She sat up and looked at me and then back at James as if realizing what she was doing. She got off of James and dusted her skirt, trying to act natural.

"Uh, n-no that's fine, I see you got the frozen potion." Kira said trying to change the subject.

"Don't think I know what you're doing." I said as Kira's face lit up like a light bulb. "We'll have a talk later for now we need to get these two back to full heath."

"R-right, I'll go get the blender to put the potion in." Kira said as she left the room. That's what I was forgetting! We need the blender so we can feed it to the boys since they were unconscious. Now back to reality, I watched Kira go off quickly, embarrassed knowing what she did. I knew this day would come sooner or later. Kira's in heat.

To those who don't know, "in heat" is a catgirls way of saying they like you or in some cases they love you. They fall into a trance-like state after smelling a sweet smell coming off of the person they like which leads to what I saw Kira doing. The catgirl doesn't know they are doing what they are doing until their trance is broken. They keep doing this until being in heat is over. Now it's not as bad as you think, but that's what you think until you here how they get out of being in heat. There are two ways for a catgirl to get out of being in heat: 1) you have to go through a special training with a professional that helps you. In which case neither of us knows one, 2) I hate to say this but the second way is to go through...intercourse. God I hope it doesn't lead to that. Later I'll talk with Kira about this. It's something we really need to discuss.

* * *

 _ **Pepper's POV**_

We finished getting Master undressed. Luckily his boxers were still intact, so we didn't have to get rid of that. I left down the hallway to get some washcloths from the bathroom and a bowl of water from the kitchen. As I walked down the hallway and I saw Kira pass by me very quickly and what looked like she was blushing crazily. I passed it off and went into the bathroom.

After getting the items I needed I went into the kitchen to get the bowl of water. I saw Kira going through the kitchen cabinets looking for something. "Where is it? Where is it?" As I looked closer at her I realized that I was right, Kira was blushing, a lot than I thought before.

"Uh, Kira you need something?" I asked startling Kira and making her fall over. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Pepper." She said looking flustered. "I'm just trying to find the blender."

"It's right there on the counter Kira." I said pointing at it. "I thought you knew, since this is your house."

Kira slapped herself in the forehead as she said, "I'm such an idiot."

"Are you okay Kira? You seem distracted." I asked. She looked up at me with an even redder face than before.

"Can you keep a secret?" Kira asked. I nodded and she continued in a whisper. "I...I got caught cuddling next to James."

I looked at her with wide eyes. "What?!" I exclaimed quietly. "You cuddled with James?"

"Not intentionally. I just felt like doing it all of a sudden and...and..." I had her stop speaking by interrupting her.

"Kira, it's okay, I almost went through the same thing with my Master." I said.

"You did? When?" Kira asked as her face became less red.

"Back when we were at Shi's house." I admitted as my face heated up a little. I smiled softly as I spoke. "I really wanted to do it after I saw Master without his shirt on. I had to resist a lot just to make sure I didn't do what my urges told me."

Kira looked at me unsurely and then her face softened as she asked me, "How'd you do it?"

Kira was asking me for advice? Nobody ever asked me for advice before. "Well I basically tried to think of something else while I was watching Master. What I was thinking of was me as a kitten. I had so much fun when I was that young. I could go and do whatever I wanted without getting in trouble, all though Master did get onto me sometimes, but he did it in a good way." I smiled at those memories.

"So just think of something else huh?" Kira said thoughtfully. She smiled as her face returned to its normal color. "All right I'll try that the next time I sniff that smell."

"So I'm guessing you like James huh?" I teased. Kira stiffened as she looked at me with her face returning to its red hue.

"N-No I don't! You can't prove that."

"You just told me about you being in heat Kira, you can't lie." I said with a smile.

She sighed as she said, "Okay so I like him a little, just don't tell anyone."

With a peace sign I said, "Will do."

* * *

 _ **Shi's POV**_

I waited forever for Pepper to come back with the washcloths and water. When she got back she had a small smile on her face and I had to ask, "What's got you so happy?"

"Sorry, but that's a catgirl's secret." Pepper said with a giggle. I didn't know what that meant, but I decided to let it slide. We cleaned up his blood for five minutes, he had some much blood on him it hurt to look at it. Every once in a while we would pass over a bruise and Kasai would wince in pain, but not wake up.

I shook my head as tears welled up in my eyes. I hated seeing him like this, so hurt and in pain. I began to cry having Pepper notice.

"Are you okay Shi?" I shook my head and it was then that Pepper pulled me into a hug like I did when we were back at my house. I accepted it and began to cry. "Hey it's okay Shi, Master will be okay."

"I know he will Pepper." I said as I pulled away from the hug, I just wish he wasn't in pain.

"Oh don't worry, your wish will come true soon enough Shi." I heard Kira say from the kitchen. I then heard Shana coming down the hallway with an ice cube tray. "Okay, I found the blender."

I stood up and walked over to the kitchen to see Shana being a bit uncomfortable around Kira and Kira vise-versa. Apparently there was a secret I was being left out on, but right now I didn't care I wanted Kasai to be healed.

"What's in the tray?" I asked Shana.

"Frozen healing potion. Hopefully our theory will work." I didn't ask about the theory, cause I knew this healing potion would work. "All right let's give it a go." Shana said as she put all the ice cubes in the blender. Kira turned it on and the ice turned into shaved ice.

Kira poured the shaved ice into two cups. "All right, now since it's ice it's not going to go down easily, so we'll have to try adding water to it." Shana nodded and took the two cups and added water to it.

She handed one to me and I hurriedly went over to Kasai. I tilted his head back and opened his mouth, with a little bit of help from Pepper. It went down his throat and I expected to what happened last time would happen again and make him wake up. But nothing happened, no jumping up saying his mouth was fire, no instant healing, but then I watched as his injuries began to heal. His cuts, scrapes, and bruises disappeared like they never happened. His breathing had calmed down and now I saw a little smile form on his face. I wiped away my tears as I saw that smile.

"It worked, our theory worked." I Kira exclaim excitedly.

"All right let's go get James his and then you and I will have that talk." Shana said Kira making her look embarrassed. "In the meantime," Shana went over to the closet and pulled out a box. She opened it to reveal a set of clothing identical to the ones Kasai was wearing before the fight. "You guys get Kasai dressed, I don't feel comfortable with a half-naked boy in my house."

Pepper and I nervously smiled as we looked at each other. We took the clothes and began to put them on Kasai.

* * *

 _ **Kira's POV**_

We left for our room and gave James the potion. "Why do you think Kasai didn't jump up with his mouth on fire?" I asked Shana as James injuries healed.

"It could be that it being in it's ice state, it's counteracting with the heat that it produces." Shana answered.

"That could be a possibility." I said looking at James. I still can't believe I did what I did to him. I hope he never finds out.

"Yeah it could be. Now about that talk..." Shana said. Oh man, I really wanted to avoid this. This is gonna be so awkward. "What are we gonna do about you? You know how we get you out of being in heat."

"I know, I know, but we can't go to any trained professional, since we have no Masters." I said. We needed proof that we had Masters like adoption forms or something like that.

"Well I'm not having my cousin have intercourse with a boy from another universe." Shana said making my face heat up once more.

"I wasn't planning on that Shana!" I retaliated. "I just don't know what to do."

"Well we'll figure it out later, for now we wait for them to wake up, and then Shi will go get her sister and then we'll hear what James has to say about what happened today."

I nodded as I looked over at James. He was so peaceful I just wanted to do it again, but I followed Pepper's advice and thought about something else.

* * *

 **And there we have it Chapter 17 is done. What do you guys think? Let me know in a review. Also what do you guys think of this new possible pairing, Kira and James. I say possible because we don't know about James feeling yet, but we'll see. Also it might be awhile before I'm able to upload any chapters so don't expect one too soon, but that might change. Now before I go I have one more announcement: a collab story that GreatestSoldier, Sento Shinrai, XxLuna-chanxXx, and I has now been posted on GreatestSoldier's account. It's called The End of Worlds, feel free to check it out and enjoy it. Happy Anniversary everyone, this is Kasai Seishin signing out.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey viewers, Kasai Seishin here with another installment to A Clash of Worlds. I don't really have much to say other than onto the reviews.**

* * *

 **Sento Shinrai: That was a fun chapter! Keep it up.**

 **Kasai Seishin: I'll try keeping it up, hope you enjoy this one. Also, your chapter in The End of Worlds was awesome. Can't wait to see what Luna comes up with next.**

* * *

 **Unknown - Reader Reviewer:** **You WILL have another OC?! Epic! Perhaps it could be an OC from me? We've had OC's from almost all the reviewers AND you. No complaints, I think it's better than the original... OK, I lied, but this is very closed to being better than Nekopara! Also, last chapter was meant to be 4 stars.**

 **You know the drill!**

 **Kasai lives to see another day!**

 **She IS in heat! I f %#ing new it! *sigh* What have I done with my life?**

 **Pepper and Kira(?) will have to do...it with Kasai and James. Here comes an M rating some time soon!**

 **Again, you know the drill!**

 **Nothing. The chapter was THAT good.**

 **Chapter Rating: *****/*******

 **Perfect! I knew ya had it in ya!**

 **Overall Rating:**

 **Last time: ****-/*******

 **This time: *drumroll***

 *******/*****!**

 **You brought it home! Now, if you will talk to me about an OC or two, just send me a PM and we'll get to work, 'Kay?**

 **Questions! Well, more of 'em!**

 **Can I have on OC of mine, plus his Catgirl, introduced into the story? If so, epic! If not, aww...**

 **You never answered this: Will we see the story become M? If so, well, have fun writing it!**

 **\- With Bromance love, Unknown**

 **PS: When I say Bromance, it means I'M NOT GAY**

 **Kasai Seishin: I knew what you meant when you said bromance, don't worry. And sweet we are back up to 5 stars, yyyyyeeeeesssss! Now for your questions: The first one you already know the answer to. The second one, I am sorry I'm keeping it T rated. There will be time lapses that show before and after, but that's it, no full on intercourse. Thanks for reviewing hope I get a good one in this one, I'm glad there weren't any dislikes in the last one.**

* * *

 **GreatestSoldier:** **Ok... I like this moment to be silence as I say this... I F###KING KNEW IT! Sorry. This chapter was one of the best. I know know what heat is and if this goes where I think this goes then this story will be M in a few chapters. Anyway I enjoyed this one and I can't wait for the next one. Here's your rating, you earned it. 5 out of 5 stars**

 **Kasai Seishin: Like I said to Unknown, no M chapters. This will be T rated. and I'm glad you enjoyed this one. Also another 5 stars, yyyyyeeeeesssss!**

* * *

 **And now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 18_

 _ **Shi's POV**_

It's been an hour since we gave the boys the frozen potion, I had picked up Anzu and filled her in on what happened. From Kasai getting expelled to the house burning down and to Kasai and James's fight. Anzu was devastated over the fact that our house was possibly burned down by Raito and she hoped that Kasai and James kick his ass as soon as they see him. Luckily before I got back to Kira's house, Pepper was able to put Kasai's new clothes on him, which basically looked like his school uniform before he got into the fight with James.

We now waited for either one of the boys to wake up and tell us what happened in the fight. During that time, Anzu was introduced to Shana, who like everyone else was surprised to see that Shana was a foxgirl. We basically had small talk, execpt for Shana who went to a different part of the house to do something, until we heard a commotion coming from the bedroom. All of us left the living room and went into the bedroom to see James sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing his neck.

"I have to say that was the most comfortable bed I have ever slept on." James said looking at us.

"Well it's good to see that you're finally awake." Shana said. "How was your nap?"

"I had the weirdest dream though." James said with a confused look. "Kira was practically cuddling up against me and moaning my name."

"Moaning your name?" Anzu said with wide eyes.

"I know right. It was weird." James shook his head and stood up from the bed. "Speaking of Kira, where is she?"

I thought Kira had come into the room with us, but I guess she left or something.

"I think she had to use the restroom." Shana said quickly.

"Oh, well could you guys do me a favor and not tell her about the dream?" James asked "I don't want it to affect our friendship."

"Lips are sealed." Shana said making the zipper sign over her smile. Shana was hiding something, but I don't know what. I shook my head to clear my thoughts as we all went back to the living room, except for James, who was going to change into his regular clothes.

"Hey where are my clothes?" James asked before we left.

"Oh I burned those." Shana said casually.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" James screamed. "That was my favorite shirt why did you burn it?!"

"To make you a new one." Shana said which caused James to calm down a bit. "Follow me." Shana gestured James down the other end of the hallway. Boy James was pissed, Shana better do something or James will go all dark form on her, but I don't think James will do anything to Shana over a burned t-shirt.

* * *

 _ **James's POV**_

I swear to God I'm going to kill her. She just burned my favorite clothes that I've wore for forever. Whatever she has for me it better be good, cause otherwise I'm going all dark form on her ass. She led me to a room in the back of the house. It was more like a storage room really, there were boxes, weapons, mostly knives and daggers, and clothing. One item caught my eyes though. A black t-shirt with a white 'J' on it. It was hanging on a chair that was sitting next to a desk that had a sewing machine on it.

Shana picked up that shirt and threw it at me. "Here you go." She said as she threw it. I caught and took a look at it. It didn't seem so special to me. It looked exactly like my old one, but the fabric felt a little different.

"Okay, so you sewed me a new shirt. That doesn't mean you had the right to burn my old one." I said with a glare.

"Don't worry numbskull I didn't burn it." Shana reached into a nearby box and pulled out my old shirt. "I just wanted to get a reaction out of you." Shana said with a laugh.

"Very funny. Next time don't do that, I'm very sentimental about that shirt." Shana just laughed and threw the shirt at me. I caught it with one hand feeling the familar fabric I was used to. "Okay, I can now tell you used a different fabric for my new shirt, what was the point in that?"

"Put it on." Shana said. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Put it on?" I repeated. She nodded and I felt my face heat up. Okay so a girl, or should I say foxgirl, is giving me permission to change in front of her...Okay then let's do it.

I took the ripped jacket off of me and gave it to Shana. I then pulled the t-shirt I had on off.

"Just put it down the hallway, we'll wash it later." Shana said as she stared at me.

* * *

 _ **Shana's POV**_

Damn! No wonder Kira's in heat because of James, he's both cute and fit. Speaking of Kira she was taking a long time in the bathroom. I kinda lied when I said she had to go. She actually left because she felt embarassed about what James said about his "dream". Oh if only he knew. At some point James is going to find out what happened and then Kira will have no way of hiding from it. We still needed to figure out what to do about her being in heat. I will not have my cousin sleep with James, even though catgirls can't get impregnated from humans, I still won't allow. We need to find a trained professional.

James had put his new shirt, he pulled it from the bottom to see if it would fit. "Not bad, when do you make this?"

"When you were napping. I had to take your measurements somehow." I said with a smile.

"Okay then, now what's so special about this shirt that you had to lie about burning my old one?" James asked while checking around his shirt to see if something would pop out as "special". As he was looking I quietly took a knife that was hanging on the wall off it and quickly hid it behind my back. "Well what is it?" James asked again while looking at me.

"I'll show you." I pulled the knife from behind my back and threw it at James.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" James screamed as he waved his arms franctically and as the knife drew closer to him. As soon as the knife hit his shirt, the blade shattered into pieces. The hilt fell to the floor and James looked at panting. He looked at me and yelled, "What the hell was that for?!"

"To show you what it can do." I walked over to him and pulled on his sleeve. "This fabric is a special kind of fabric. Vertually impenitrable and easy to move in." I then raised a knuckle to his head and knocked on it. "Do you think I would be so stupid as to trow a knife at you without making sure you weren't harmed?"

"To be honest, I almost forgot which shirt was which when I put them down." James said with a goofy smile. I fell anime style as I realized I could've killed him, if he had made the wrong choice.

"James! Get in here!" We heard Shi yell from the living room and we ran as fast as we could there.

* * *

 _ **Shi's POV**_

Kasai was shaking uncontrollably on the couch. He was sweating and his breathing was uneven. At first I thought he was having a bad dream until he starting fly his fists around. "James! Get in here!" I yelled trying to hold down Kasai's arms with the help of Anzu and Pepper.

James and Shana had come into the room quickly to see me, Anzu, and Pepper holding down Kasai. "What happened?" James asked as he rushed over to me.

"I don't know he just started moving crazily all of a sudden." I said. "I don't know what happened."

"J...J..." We heard Kasai say.

"What?" I said leaning forward to hear what he was trying to say.

"James..." I leaned back a bit to see that Kasai's eyes were shut tight and that his teeth were clenched so much that I thought they would break. "James!"

"Why's he saying my name?" James asked. All of a sudden Kasai bursted with energy and all of us were sent flying away from the couch. I slammed into the wall, groaning in pain. When I looked up I saw that Kasai was floating in midair with a bright red aura wrapped around his body.

"JAMES YOU BASTARD!" Kasai yelled, but in a much deeper voice. He raised a hand into the air and a red ball of energy formed into his hand.

"Everyone move!" James yelled as Kasai threw the ball towards me. I was sitting in fear as the ball closed in on me. I was then pulled away by James as the ball collided with the wall. The ball blasted away the wall and smoke was rising to go outside.

This was the point where Kira came into the room. "What happened in here?"

"AHHH!" Kasai yelled as he flew outside. Before he went outside he grabbed ahold of Kira and flew off with her. Kira screamed as she rose into the air.

"Master what are you doing?" Pepper screamed to get his attention, but he couldn't hear her for how high he was.

"This is bad." I said.

"Tell me about it." James said placing his sword onto his back. "Looks like I got no choice but to go up there myself. James's black aura appeared around him, but now claws form in his hands, demonic wings sprung from his back, and when he smiled I saw that he grew fangs. James flew up into the air to catch up to Kasai and Kira.

I could hear Kira screamly loudly as Kasai and James flew around trying to out do each other. James drew his sword and was perpared to strike at Kasai.

"James don't you might hit Kira!" Shana yelled. Apparently he heard her cause he put his sword back into its sheath. And flew off to Kasai. Kasai stopped in midair, as did James.

* * *

 _ **Kira's POV**_

Now I'm one for heights, but being ths high up with a crazed Kasai was really scaring me. I was afraid that he was going to drop me. We were floating in the middle of the air with Kasai's arm wrapped around my waist. I saw that James was in front of us, looking like some sort of demon, and he spoke in his demonic voice.

"Kasai leave her alone your fight is with...huh?" James stopped as if he noticed something about Kasai. I looked at Kasai's face and noticed the his eyes were closed. He was still sleeping. Which meant that Kasai was sleep walking, or sleep flying or something like that.

Kasai grunted as he yelled, "JAMES!" He then grabbed the collar of my shirt and threw me down to the ground.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I headed to the ground at really fast speeds. I closed my eyes as I waited for impact. But it never came as I felt someone catch me bridal style. I opened my eyes to see James, not demonic James, but normal James. He had a smile on his face that said, 'Everything will be all right.' "Are you okay?" James asked as I looked into his blue eyes. I didn't know if it was me or not, but his eyes just twinkled when I looked into them.

I blushed heavily as I spoke, "I-I'm okay. Thank you J-James."

"You're w-welcome Tomato Face." James mocked me with that smile still plastered on his face. I playfully glared at him and smiled. I really had to fight the urges to just snuggle up against him.

 _'Just think of something else Kira. Think of something else.'_ I thought to myself. James put me down on the ground and then looked towards the sky to see Kasai still floating there with his red aura shining brightly.

"You noticed it too, huh?" James asked me. I was confused on what he meant until he said, "He's still asleep. We need to wake him up. That might make him come back to his senses."

"But how?" I asked James.

"I don't know, but we need to do something quick, cause here he comes." James said. I looked up to see Kasai coming at us. James's black aura surrounded himself once again and got ready for another fight. As Kasai got close enough a voice caused him to stop,

"Kasai that's enough!"

* * *

 _ **Shi's POV**_

I yelled at Kasai to get his attention. It worked as he got close to James and Kira. He froze in midair and looked at me. His eyes were closed, so I figured he must still be sleeping. "Kasai listen to me." I said as he landed on the ground and walked over to me. "This isn't you, I know it isn't you in there. Please just wake up. You wouldn't deliberatly want to attack people, you want to protect the ones you care about." Kasai was now standing in front of me. "You are one the most kindest person I have ever met. You are not a ruthless murderer." He raised his hand up again and the red energy ball glowed in his hand. Tears began falling down my cheeks. "I want my friend back." The ball drew closer to my face as I finally said to Kasai, "I...I want the one I love back."

Kasai's hand froze and the red ball began to shrink. "S-Shi..." The aura that was around him turned back to the calm blue hue I was most comfortable with. Kasai lowered his hand and he opened his eyes, so that I could see his dazzling blue eyes once more, only this time they were a little different. They seemed to be filled with...love. "Shi..." He looked at me and got a little closer to me as his aura disappeared. "Do you mean that?"

I couldn't believe this was happening, I was really telling how I feel and I was finding out what he felt, although I already had an answer. "I do Kasai...I really do love you." The tears wouldn't stop falling as I looked away from Kasai.

It was then that he pulled my chin with his thumb and forefinger to make me look at him. He smiled at me and wiped my tears away. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear those words." Kasai whispered to me. He then drew closer and sealed my lips with a kiss. I was a little hesitant at first, but I then began getting the courage to kiss him back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I placed my arms around his neck. I just melted into his arms as I finally got what I've always wanted from Kasai. He drew back so we could catch some air and when he did he whispered in my ear. "I love you too Shi." I couldn't hold back as I kissed him again and more tears flooded my face. I was incredibly happy I couldn't hold it in. The only bad thing about this... was Pepper.

* * *

 _ **Pepper's POV**_

I watched the two kiss as tears fell down my face. I was happy for them yes, but now...now Master has chosen. I was devastated. I wiped away my tears trying hard to ignore the ache in my heart. I just wish he knew how I felt. I then looked at the two to see them whispering a conversation. I couldn't hear them, but whatever it was it made Shi smile and nod. They looked over at me and Master gestured for me to come over to them. I gingerly walked over to them and said, "What is it Master?"

"There's something I need to tell you." Master said. I already had a feeling of what it was going to be. "As you saw, I love Shi with all my heart." Here it comes. "But..." But? Did he say but? "My heart doesn't belong to just her."

I looked into his eyes to see them sparkle. I blushed lightly as I spoke. "What do you mean Master?" I began playing with my hair as I tried thinking of things that Master was going to say.

"What I'm saying is..." Master pulled me closer to him and my face heated up even more. "I'm also in love with you too." He pulled me into a kiss as he did to Shi before. My eyes widened as he kissed me. His lips were soft to the touch as I kissed back, closing my eyes as I enjoyed the moment. He pulled away from me and he literally drew my breath away. "We had a small conversation before this saying that I wasn't just in love with Shi, but I was also in love with you. I already knew how you felt Pepper, you think I didn't see you when I was changing shirts in Shi's kitchen yesterday." I didn't think my face could heat up anymore, but Master proved me wrong.

"Pepper," Shi said getting my attention. "I knew how you felt as well, so I suggested to Kasai that...you and I share him." I looked at the both of them and smiled.

I hugged Master as he returned the hug. "I couldn't be more happier than I am right now." I rubbed my head against his shoulder and began smelling the sweet smell I've dreammed about. "Master..." I said with a smile.

"Pepper..." I heard Master say. He then pushed me away a little before saying, "I love you."

I kissed him fiercely after he said it. I pulled back just to say, "I love you too." Tear of joy welled up in my eyes as I looked at Master's smile. My heart thumped against my chest as I wiped away my tears. Master then wrapped one arm around me and the other arm around Shi.

* * *

 _ **James's POV**_

Okay...I guess that's one way of solving Kasai's love problems. Lucky bastard, getting a girl and catgirl that love him so much.

"Don't feel too bad James." I heard Kira say.

"Won't that cause problems for other people?" I asked.

"What will?" Kira asked.

"Having Shi and Pepper. Won't people think that having two girlfriends is wrong?" I said with a confused look.

"Well technically, Kasai has one girlfriend. When a catgirl becomes your mate, they are known as catpanions. Plus it's not uncommon for a person to have a girlfriend and a catpanion in this universe. Or two catpanions." Kira explained.

"So basically Kasai is a luck son of a b*tch." I said with a deadpanned tone.

"I guess you could say that." Kira said with a smile.

I shook my head as I went over to Kasai who had his arms wrapped around the two girls. "Well congrats Kasai, you're one lucky guy."

"Thanks James, and sorry for trying to attack you." Kasai said with a nervous chuckle.

"No problem man, do you even remember anything that happened?"

"I actually do, I knew I was asleep, but it felt like someone else was in control." Kasai explained. "I was finally able to get control after I heard what Shi said." He looked over at her lovingly and said, "And I thank her so much for that." He then kissed her forehead causing Shi to blush.

"Master don't I get a kiss?" Pepper pouted.

"If you want one all you got to do is ask." Kasai said as he petted her head and kissed her forehead as he did to Shi. Pepper's tail wiggled back and forth and she smiled and blush.

"Well I wish you three the best of luck." I said with a smile.

"Thank you." All three of them said. I could tell these guys were going to be very happy together.

"Oh no!" I heard Shana say from inside the house. We all ran into the house, via the hole Kasai created, to see Shana holding pieces of a machine. "The cloaking device it's broken. Just like the hole Kasai blew into my house." Shana glared at Kasai and Kasai nervously chuckled.

"Sorry." He said. "I promise to pay for the damages."

"The pay doesn't matter if we can't fix this cloaking device, our house will now be seen by everyone." Shana explained. "I'll get to work on it, while you and you explain what the heck happened during your battle." Shana said indicating Kasai and I.

"Yes we'll be able to explain, but can we get something to eat first please." I begged. I had to, her cooking was amazing. Plus I haven't eaten since breakfast yet.

Shana sighed, "I guess, I'll get started. What would you like?"

"Pizza!" I said immediately.

"All right pizza it is." Shana said as she headed to the kitchen. The rest of us followed and decided to wait at the table, but Kasai, Shi, and Pepper decided to sit on the couch. Pepper and Shi rested their heads on Kasai's shoulders.

Anzu sat next to me as she said, "I'm happy for them." I looked at her and saw that she had a small smile on her face. "My sister finally got what she's wanted. Won't mom and dad be happy." I agreed with her as we waited for Shana to cook our food.

* * *

 _ **? ? ?'s POV**_

I stood off in the distance to see everything that just unfolded. From The house appearing out of nowhere, it having a giant hole in it, and the two guys from that fight earlier coming out of it. I saw what had happened an hour ago. It was an amazing battle, both me and my catgirl were in awe of it.

"Master?" My catgirl said getting my attention.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Why are we spying on these people?"

"Cause that fight from earlier has intrigued me." I explained. "Seeing that one guy with the blue aure reminded me of a legend. And then seeing him go from blue to red definitely reminded me of a legend."

"What legend is that?"

"The one I've told you when you were younger." I said. "The legend of The Source and The Center."

* * *

 **And that my friends is chapter 18. Tell me what you think, and what you think about what I've done with Pepper, Shi, and Kasai. Also who are the two at the end of the chapter. Only two people know and I'm not telling. Anyways I got nothing else to say. This is Kasai Seishin signing out.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey viewers Kasai Seishin here with Chapter 19. Now before we begin I'd like to say that we are close to getting 50 reviews. Woo hoo! We just need three more from you guys and then my goal will be accomplished: getting 50 reviews before the 20th chapter. With that out of the way, onto the reviews!**

* * *

 **Unknown - Reader Reviewer:** **YES! YES! YESYESYESYESYEEEEEEEEEES! I KNEW KASAI WOULD GET BOTH OF THEM! I KNEW IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!**

 **...*cough cough* Sorry, I had a moment there. Anyways, I'm happy for Pepper. She finally has her Master with her. Any day now, there'll be a time-skipped threesome. I know it. Any who, down to business.**

 **New OC! Can't wait so see what they add to the story!**

 **Pepper, Shi, and Kasai being together.**

 **Slowed down just enough to make sense, but still fast enough to be a battle. Epic job!**

 **\- ...Uh, I can't think of anything bad.**

 **Chapter Rating: Uh-oh. I can't rate this one! HEY! JOE! GET ME A BIGGER RATER! NO, NOT THAT ONE! YEAH, THAT'LL WORK! Now, for the rating.**

 **Last time: *****/*******

 **THIS time: **********/********** (10/10)**

 **Overall rating:**

 **Last time: *****/*******

 **THIS time: **********/********** (10/10)**

 **Ha-ha! I knew this would break the 5/5 scale! Have fun with the story, Kasai!**

 **With bromantic love (and love to Pepper. SOOOOOO KAWAII!), Unknown.**

 **Kasai Seishin: Go ahead man, have your moment enjoy it. Everyone deserves to have a moment every once in a while. And HOLY SH*T! 10 stars! You...are...awesome my friend. Now before I go someone wants to say something.**

 **Pepper: Hi, Unknown! I just wanted to say thank you for the praises you've been giving. You are an awesome reviewer! *blows kisses* See ya later!**

* * *

 **Sento Shinrai:** **That lucky son of a bitch! Well, that escalated quickly still... damn you Kasai. Getting two girls, I wonder how they'll manage a good relationship.**

 **Kasai Seishin: Hey don't hate the player, hate the game. That's just how it rolls here.**

* * *

 **XxLuna-chanxXx: o.o another oc that makes it better :3**

 **Kasai Seishin: Well you can thank Unknown for that because he was the one pitching me the idea. His OCs are great I just hope I get them right.**

* * *

 **And with those out of the way, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 19_

 _ **Kira's POV**_

As Shana started making the pizza, James went to the bathroom so he could wash his shoes, since they still had blood on them from before. I couldn't help but watch Kasai, Shi, and Pepper snuggling on the couch. Two girls that were madly in love with the same guy got what they both wanted. I was happy for them, now all Kasai has to do is help Pepper get out of being in heat. And I still needed that help as well, I wish someone could help me.

James came back into the room, with his shoes in his hands. "Hey do you guys have a dryer?"

"Yeah it's in the room next to the bathroom." I said to him. He smiled at me and thanked me. I couldn't help but blush as he walked away. Maybe I was liking James more than I thought. After he saved me from the fall, I felt more attached to him. I got up from where I sat and walked into the kitchen to she Shana throwing the dough into the air.

"Hey Kira, could you help me with stirring the tomato sauce?" I nodded and went over to the bowl. As I stirred I couldn't stop thinking about James saving me. At first I thought he was going to show up as in that demon looking form, but as soon as I was in his arms, I felt entirely safe. "Hello earth to Kira." I heard Shana say to me with her hand waving in front of my face. "I've been calling your name five times now. What's going on in that little head of yours?"

I blushed heavily as I stammered, "Uh, n-nothing."

"You're thinking of James aren't you?" I couldn't hide anything from her. I sighed as I nodded to her. Shana pat my head with a smile as she said, "What am I gonna do with you?"

"What are you gonna do with who?" A voice said as it came into the kitchen. The voice startled us as we looked over to see who it was. It was Kasai and he was leaning against the wall looking at us, more importantly me.

"Uh..." Shana stammered, "What are we gonna do with..." Shana tried hard to come up with an excuse, but Kasai had beat us to it.

"Guys you don't have to lie, I already know what's up." He said shocking me.

"What do you mean Kasai?" I asked.

"It's obvious you have a thing for James." Kasai said. My could not heat up anymore than it is right now. "They way you look at him was the same way Pepper looked at me when I was at Shi's house. I'm surprised James hasn't noticed it by now."

"Noticed what?" I heard James say as he showed up behind Kasai.

"Noticed how fresh the pizza is made." Kasai said without hesitation.

"Oh noticed, don't worry about that. But in the mean time you and I are going to explain what happened during our fight." James said as he sat down at the table. Shana and I continued to make the pizza as James started off his story. He explained that it was his fault that Kasai went beserk and tried to kill James. Kasai was only being protective about Pepper, he didn't want anything to happen to her, which is why Kasai sent Pepper away. As James got through the battle, Kasai began to explain what was going on through his head when he was about to destroy the Earth.

"I can't really explain it. After James had over powered me with his stage 2, I started to hear this voice inside my head." Kasai explained. "It was kind of like a deeper version of my voice."

"You mean like the one you spoke, when that red aura engulfed you." Shi asked.

"Mmhmm...I don't know what came over, but it seemed that the voice wanted nothing more than to be stronger than its opponent, in which case it was James." Kasai said as he pulled Shi and Pepper closer to him. "It felt almost threatened by him."

"It should be." James said.

"And when it came out again, it felt a bit stronger than last time, I don't know what it is, but it seems the more it's let out the more powerful it gets."

"Well we're not gonna let it get out right Kasai," James said standing up, "Cause if it does, it has me to worry about."

"But what'll happen to Master if it gets out and you aren't able o put it back in him?" Pepper asked making James sit back down.

"Don't worry Pepper, I'm not going to let that thing out." Kasai said looking at Pepper with a smile. "Nothing will ever cause me to go back to that thing."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Said a voice behind Kasai.

We all looked around him to see a boy standing just in front of the giant hole in our house wearing a black hoodie with his hood up, so we couldn't see his face. Underneath the hoodie he wore a bright red t-shirt, gray pants with a hole in the right knee, and black running shoes. On his back was a bright gray scythe and behind him stood a...catgirl? She had long, dusty pink hair with a pink bow in her hair, she wore a pink dress that stopped below her knees, white shoes with white socks poking out from them.

"Who are you?" Shi asked.

"My name is of no concern right now." He said in a French accent. Why was he speaking in a French accent when he sounded normal just a while before? "I have come for you Kasai."

* * *

 _ **Kasai's POV**_

What does he want with me? I've never seen this guy in my entire life. What could he possibly want with me.

"Just what do you want with Kasai?" Shi asked standing up from her seat and in front of me.

"What do you want with Master?" Pepper said backing up Shi. They both stood in front of me as if they were my sheild. These two weren't going to give me up so easily.

"I suggest you two get out of the way." The pink-haired catgirl said. "You don't want to get in my Master's way."

"My Master could kick your Master's butt anytime." Pepper retaliated.

The other catgirl looked at Pepper with a cute glare and she walked up to Pepper as Pepper did to her. "Nuh uh, my Master has trained for years in fighting he could totally kick your's butt."

"My Master has the ability to fly and become amazingly strong. Can your Master do that?" Pepper said with her hands on her hips.

"My Master can't fly, but he is really strong." The other catgirl said. "He worked really hard to get where he is." The two catgirls then leaned their foreheads forward until they were touching. I heard both of them hissing at each other and at that moment both me and the other guy had enough.

"Pepper!/Rose! Enough!" We said at the same time. So the catgirls name was Rose huh. Kinda fits the bill if you ask me.

"Pepper, I don't mind. I'll take this guy on." I said as I got up from where I sat and walked over to Pepper. I turned her around so she wasn't looking at Rose. To calm her down I gave her a small kiss on the lips. When I with drew I said, "Better?"

She nodded with a blush and she took a hold of my hand. It was at that moment Shi came over and took my other hand. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry." I then gave her a small kiss on the lips as well, making her smile against my lips.

"Okay, I trust you." Shi said as she and Pepper let go of my hands. "Be safe." Shi said before giving me a quick kiss.

After the kiss, Pepper drew my lips over to hers as she gave me a quick kiss as well. "And good luck."

The two girls stepped back away from me as I heard James mumble, "Lucky bastard." I smirked as I got into a fighting position.

"Rose I want you to go wait with them over there." The guy said.

"But Master, I want to stay with you." Rose said.

"Trust me, it's safer if you stay by them." He said. He really cared for his catgirl, so maybe this guy wasn't actually a bad guy.

"Okay, but I'm not going to stand next to that Pepper." Rose said crossing her arms as she walked over to the group.

"Wait!" I heard Shana say. "You guys are not fighting here. My house is already damaged enough I don't need you two roughing it up even more."

I got out of my fighting stance as the other guy said, "All right, I'll respect your wishes, for now. I know a spot where we can fight. Follow me." He turned around and I walked behind him, keeping my guard up in case he tried something fishy.

Everyone else followed us as we went deep into the forest. After ten minutes of walking, the guy brought us to the place where me and James had our fight.

"Why bring us here?" I asked.

"Cause this is the place where you first started to unlock your powers." He said.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "How do you know about my powers?"

"I saw your fight with James, and the one where you almost killed that catgirl." He said indicating Kira.

"I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I know you didn't. But for now no more talk, we fight." He said pulling his scythe from his back and getting into a stance. He held the scythe with his left hand near the botton and his right hand near the top. He had his left foot forward and his right foot behind him.

"Before we start, can I at least get a name since you know mine?" I asked as I got into a fighting stance.

"If you must know, my name is Kuru Daku. I will be testing you to see what you can do." He said.

"Testing me? Look I've had enough of people testing me to see what I can do." I said angerly. "Now just fight me!"

"Fine, but just know one thing." He said.

"And what would that be?"

"Don't underestimate me!" Kuru charged at me with his scythe swung backwards.

* * *

 **And I think we should end it off with a cliff hanger. Can't I just be a jerk sometimes? Sorry it's not as long as the lest few have been. Oh well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I hope we get those three reviews we need to reach 50. We are almost there you guys. This is Kasai Seishin signing out.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey viewers Kasai Seishin here with an apology. I am very sorry to all of you for not putting this up sooner. My laptop crashed on me so I could not type at all. Now before anything I cannot put credit on this. GreatestSoldier helped with creating this chapter and I thank him so much for it. Also I would like to thank Unknown for suggesting the song for this fight. Now I won't be posting the reviews this time cause I want to get this out as soon as possible. But I would like to say that we did it! 50 reviews before the 20th chapter. My goal has been reached. Thank you everyone for reviewing. Now with that out of the way, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 20_

 _ **James's** **POV**_

I watched as these guys were going toe to toe. I was impressed by how Kasai kept up with Kuru without his powers... not all of it anyway. I noticed that Shi and Pepper were getting a little worried. I also noticed Kira staring at me. I also... wait... Kira was staring at me? She turned her eyes back to the fight when she saw me look at her. Was she studying my shirt? Makes sense because Shana made it really comfy. When I looked back on the fight, I saw that both Kasai and Kuru were both exhausted.

"Good job. You can keep up with me." Kuru said.

"I try my best." Kasai replied back.

"But you're no match for my full power."

"Wait, what?"

Next thing I saw was Kasai getting his ass handed to him in 18 different ways.

"This Kuru guy is really strong." I said to myself.

"Yep. My master is powerful." Rose said.

"What do you want with Kasai?" Kira asked.

"I won't say anything until the fight is over."

I hate it when people keep secrets. But damn it. At this rate, Kasai won't stand a chance. I wish I could fight too but Kuru won't let me. He only wants to fight Kasai. Who is this guy?

* * *

 ** _Unknown POV_**

Of course, my nemesis is here. James Hawthorne aka the bane of my exsistance. I need a plan. That's when I got it. I'll just wait for them in Shana's house. I've been watching them for a while and i know all of their secrets. Even the secret where Kira is in love with Hawthorne. But he doesn't know that. Same old idiot. I made my way to the house where I would take my revenge.

* * *

 _ **Kasai's** **POV**_

How am I supposed to keep up with this guy?! I can't use my powers and he's just too strong! Wait... I suddenly got an idea. I went berzerk last time because I was feeling hatred. Maybe if i feel light... When Kuru threw another punch at me, I grabbed it as a bright, blue aura erupted within me.

"Huh?" Kuru said.

I smiled as I said. "You just messed with the wrong person."

 **(Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors plays)**

I punched Kuru away from me and sent a energy blast at him. He deflected it with his scythe and charged at me, where I was ready this time.

 **I'm** **gonna reach for the stars... although they look pretty far...**

He swung his scythe at me where I grabbed it, took it from him, then hit him in the head with the hilt. He got mad and kicked me clean in the face. I recovered almost instantly and hit him back. We kept swinging at each other for about 20 seconds.

 **I'm** **gonna find my own way... and take** **a chance on today...**

Finally, Kuru grabbed me and threw me into the ground where he kicked me 5 times until I grabbed his foot and kicked him in the balls. And boy, did he look hurt? I know it's dirty fighting but I really don't care now. He recovered, although he's more pissed off than he was.

 **The sky with stars so bright, the colors feel so right...** **I neve** r **feel like this,** **I keep on running!**

We both collided for one more punched as we both hit each other. We stood there doing nothing for a while before Kuru fell to the ground. I won...

 **Just take my hand, We're gonna reach for the stars... tonight...**

It wasn't long before I was knocked out too.

 **(Song ends)**

* * *

 ** _Shi's POV_**

As soon as the two fell to the ground the catgirl Rose, Pepper, and I ran over to them. Pepper and I knelt to Kasai as Rose knelt to Kuru. They weren't too damaged,just a little beat up. Kasai was getting into more and more fights that it was getting repetitive. I laid Kasai's head on my lap as Pepper checked for any other injuries.

"Master seems fine." Pepper said, "Doesn't seem to be hurt as much as last time."

"That's good." I said with a smile. At that moment Kasai opened his eyes and sat up quickly, only to wince in pain. "Careful Kasai. You just finished a fight."

He smiled as he looked over at the unconscious Kuru. "How is he?" Kasai asked with concern.

"He'll be fine." The pink-haired catgirl said. "He's been in worse situations."

"That's good." Kasai said standing up with some difficulties. "What exactly did you want with me?"

"I think we should wait until Master wakes up to explain." Rose said. Kasai nodded and walked over to the two. "What are you doing?"

Kasai then picked Kuru up onto his shoulders and said, "Carrying him to the house."

"Why are you helping him? He attacked you."

"Yeah, but he said he was testing me. Plus I know he's a good guy." Kasai flashed one of his knowing smiles as he walked back to the house with Kuru on his shoulders.

* * *

 **Finally! Got this chapter out! I have nothing to say except for the thanks to all the people that helped me reach my goal and to GreatestSoldier and Unknown for helping me out. I don't know when I'll post another chapter but I'll let you all know when I get to it. This is Kasai Seishin signing out. Also sorry for it being so short.**


	22. Announcement

_**Hey guys, Kasai Seishin here with an announcement for you. First off, as to why I haven't been uploading is because of major writer's block, shocking I know...but this is where the second thing comes in, I've been rereading my fanfic and realized it could be better, WAY better than it can be, so I would like some opinions on some options I want to lay down for you guys:**_

 ** _Option A) Start this fanfic over and redo it all from the beginning,_**

 ** _Option B) Create a new fanfic with same characters you have already seen but put in the Dragon Ball Z universe, or_**

 ** _Option C) Keep the fanfic to here and go back to an old fanfic of mine that I deleted a while back, Dragon Ball AZ._**

 ** _Either option is up to you because I really want to continue what I have but make it better for all of you and to be more entertaining for each of you. It's up to you, leave a comment or PM about what you think. This is Kasai Seishin, signing out._**


End file.
